Night Parade of Thousand Monsters
by HizaChin
Summary: Parade malam para monster,membawa badai yang menyapu ke jahatan dan membawa angin berselimut kebajikan. Warn:Gaje,abal,strongNaru,CoolNaru,Typo,OOC DLL
1. Prolog

**Crossover :**

 **Naruto x HighSchool DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd ©Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Drama,Action,Slice of life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, GenderBend, StrongNaru, Cool Naru**

 **Prolog : Night Parade**

Manusia, ya merekalah ras terlemah diantara yang terlemah. Mereka yang berdiri di bawah ketakutan akan kekuatan supranatural,dan mereka yang bediri di bawah perlindungan surga. Bagi sebagian iblis dan malaikat yang jatuh, mereka bagaikan babi ternak yag siap di panen kapan saja. Membunuh manusia biasa bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi makhluk supranatural

Bukan sepenuhnya itu salah mereka (iblis dan malaikat jatuh). Manusia juga turut bersalah atas penindasan yang mereka dapatkan, kelemahan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tak berdaya adalah sebuah kesalahan, taanpa kekuatan juga kesalahan.

Alam tak pernah memandang akan toleransi. Mereka yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan binasa. Selerti itulah alam akan terus berjalan.

.

.

 **~⃝~**

Naruto duduk besandar pada tembok sembari menghisap rokoknya, dengan wajah stoic ia memandang malas gadis berkaca mata di depannya.

"Huh? Ada masalah Sona?" Ucapnya dengan malas.

Sona Sitri gadis yang berdiri di depannya , menampakan wajah tak senang. sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada, ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak merokok di lingkungan sekolah bukan!" ucap Sona dengan tegas.

Kembali Naruto menyesap rokoknya,lalu menghembuskan asap penuh racun itu dari mulut.

"Ah, itu ya~" Pemuda itu membuang putung rokoknya , lalu menginjak bara yang masih menyala. "Maaf soal itu…Nah lihat sudah ku buang" lanjut Naruto sembari mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tcih…" Sona bedecak kesal menanggapi sikap teman sekelasnya ini.

"Jadi? Apa ada hal lain yang membuatmu datang kepadaku Sona?"

Sona menyilangkan tanganya di dada " Rias memanggilmu…"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sebagai?"

"Onmyouji…"

"Haaah.." Naruto menghela nafas beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menepuk bokongnya untuk beberapa kali lalu menatap sona. "Kuharap dia tidak membuatku melakukan hal buruk kali ini…" Gumam Naruto sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sona. Tidak ada obrolan diantara dua manusia berwajah stoic itu. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang bergema di koridor saja yang terdengar di sela perjalanan mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, melewati tiap koridor dan koridor yang berada di gedung itu hingga Sona menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tua sebagai pembatasnya.

Cklek

Gadis itu membuka pintu tua tadi, memasuki ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim lalu menatap pada gadis bersurai merah yang tengah menyesap secangkir teh dengan tenang, di temani gadis bersurai violet yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Rias, aku sudah membawanya…" ucap Sona.

Clik

Rias meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Terima kasih Sona.." Ucap rias sembari tersenyum. Manik emerarldnya kini menatap lurus pada pemuda lusuh bersurai pirang yang berdiri di samping Sona.

"kau pasti paham alasanku memanggilmu bukan? Uzumaki-kun…"

"Kau ingin aku mengurus iblis liar lagi?"

Rias tersenyum simpul sembari menjentikan. "Yup , tepat sekali…" ucap gadis itu singkat.

Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Jadi kali ini dimana?"

Rias tersenyum lagi. "Sebuah gudang tak terpakai di tengah kota…bisa kau tangani malam ini juga?"

Naruto mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Ahhh, ku usahakan selesai secepatnya.."

"Yosh, terima kasih uzumaki-kun…ah ya untuk pembayarannya akan langsung di transfer ke rekeningmu!"

"Dimengerti, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang…"

Naruto membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ke luar, sembari memasukan tangan ke saku.

Pluk

Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya, saat tangan mungil sona menahan bahunya. Ia melirik melalui sudut matanya, dan mendapatai Sona yang menatap dirinya dengan intens.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini, Sona?"

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap naruto. "Apa kau lupa jika jam pelajaran belum usai, Naruto.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya naruto menghela nafas,dia lupa jika sona adalah ketua osis Kuoh.

"Bagaimana ya bilangnya, tapi untuk melakukan suatu misi aku membutuhkan istirahat cukup… jadi kurasa akan lebih efektif jika aku langsung pulang…" Dengan santai naruto berucap sembairi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Sona sukses membuat Naruto bingung untuk menjawabnya. "Ahh jadi ijinkan aku untuk pulang lebih awal dan beristirahat untuk hari ini.."

Sona menaikan sebelah alis lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "bukankah kau sudah istirahat tadi?"

"E-eh?" Naruto menacak rambut dengan ringan, saat mendengar tanggapan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu, jadi kembali lah ke kelas sekarang Naruto…"

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak dapat melawan gadis berkaca mata itu. Bukan Karena Sona merupaka adik dari maou Leviathan, tapi karena Sona adalah salah satu orang yang telah sering menolongnya dalam mendapat pekerjaan.

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas dapat membuatmu cepat tua loh, uzumaki-kun~"

Kini giliran gadis bersurai violet yang bersuara. Ia menatap naruto sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Himejima…"

Naruto berucap lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tadi. sembari memasukan tangannya ke saku, ia berjalan dengan langkah berat melewati koridor gedung lama menuju ke kelas.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa kelas tiga Kuoh academy, dan merupakan keturunan terakir dari clan Uzumaki. Clan yang dikenal sebagai pemburu iblis tingkat tinggi,dengan kemampuan special mereka. kemampuan penyegelan yang berada di luar nalar.

Di katakan jika kemampuan menyegel mereka bahkan dapat menahan makluk sekelas Naga. Tidak seperti Pemburu iblis lain, clan Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan yang tidak berasal dari Surga. Kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka merupakan kekuatan yang diambil langsung dari inti alam. Oleh karena itulah, kekuatan mereka bahkan dapat di gunakan untuk melawan makhluk dari fraksi surga.

Clan uzumaki adalah satu satunya pemburu iblis yang berada di pihak netral, bahkan sejak great war belum terjadi mereka tidak pernah berpihak pada satu pihak fraksi besar. Demi menjamin keseimbangan alam yang akan berlangsung.

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, sebuah penyerangan yang di lakukan di Uzumaki Compound membuat seluruh clan terbantai. Sebuah kelompok teroris yang mencoba untuk mengancurkan keseimbangan alam dengan menghancurkan clan Uzumaki melakukan penyerangan secara diam diam.

Naruto adalah satu satunya yang selamat, karena pada saat pembantaian terjadi ayah dan ibunya melindunginya dengan menggunakan segel terlarang, dimana mereka memanggil dewa kematian dan memintanya untuk melindungi Naruto dari musuh yang menyerang dengan bayaran jiwa mereka.

Pembantaian yang terjadi di depan matanya membuat pemuda itu membulatkan tekad untuk terus berdiri dan menjaga ideology dari clannya. Yaitu menjaga keseimbangan alam.

Dan oleh karena itulah, Rias selalu memberi tugas pada Naruto untuk memburu iblis liar karena posisinya yang berada di pihak netral antara tiga fraksi besar.

Di malam yang dingin di kota kuoh, dengan semilir angin yang terasa menusuk tulang. Naruto berjalan dengan jaket tebalnya sembari membawa segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli di mesin penjual minuman.

Slruuuurp

Ia menyesap kopi itu dengan perlahan,menghindari rasa terbakar yang mungkin akan memyakiti lidahnya.

"Ahhh, hangatnya…" gumam pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam saku, lalu mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti dan mengamati layar ponsel itu. Dia tengah membaca peta lokasi yang Rias berikan tadi.

Pandangannya berubah, tertuju pada sebuah gudang tua yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Bingo!"

Sembari berjalan ia sesekali menyesap kopinya, lalu mendesah lembut saat kopi hangat itu mengalir melalu tenggorokannya. Ia kembali berhenti tepat di depan gudang tua itu.

"Hmmm…lebih baik aku pasang kekkainya di sini"

Sreeek

Tangannya kembali merogoh saku, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas mantra.

"Hopp.."

Ia meletakan kertas itu di tanah lalu mundur dua langkah dari tempat kertas tadi di pasang.

"Kekkai, hatsudou~"

Kertas tadi sedikit bersinar berwarna kuning untuk sejenak lalu cahaya kuning tadi menghilang. beberapa saat kemudian, mantra yang tertera pada kertas tadi keluar dari dalam kertas lalu mengelilingi sekitaran gudang tadi.

"Yosh, aman.."

Naruto berucap sembari berjalan ke dalam gudang tua tadi. Menyusuri tiap ruangan yang ada di sana dengan seksama. Dan dengan sesekali ia masih menyesap kopinya.

Tak lama berselang setelah ia berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya tertuju pada sosok asing di depannya yang terlihat tengah membelakangi dirinya. Dengan tubuh bagian atas menyerupai gadis biasa, tapi kakinya terlihat seperti seekor singa.

"Hmmm?" Sosok asing itu menolehkan kepala, menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. Lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat kehadiran pemuda pirang itu..

"Ahahaha, ada manusia…" teriak sosok tadi. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup busana mempelihatkan dua buah dada besar yang bergerak dengan bebas, mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ouhh…" dengan satu tangan Naruto menutup wajahnya, tapi sedikit mengintip dari sela jari.

"Ahahaha apa yang di lakukan manusia di sini? Apa kau datang untuk jadi santapanku?" makluk itu kembali bereriak.

"Ck…"

Naruto meletakan kopinya di lantai lalu melepas jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

"Naaa, sebelum itu bisakah kau memakai ini?" ucap pemuda pirang itu sembari menyodorkan jaketnya.

Makhluk tadi menaikan sebelah alis. "hmmm? Apa yang kau katakan hah, hewan ternak?"dada makluk itu kembali bergerak bebas

"Cih… sudahlah pakai saja!"

Naruto melempar jaket itu ke arah makhluk tadi. Dengan sigap makhluk itu menangkap jaket yang Naruto lempr, lalu menatap kearah pemuda pirang tadi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Naruto mengggaruk kepala belakang, sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada sisi lain makhluk di depannya. "Ah, bagaimana ya… aku hanya tidak terlalu nyaman saat berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis tanpa busana… lagi pula aku merasa tidak baik bagi seorang gadis cantik sepertimu telanjang begitu…"

"e-eh? ehmmm baiklah, kupakai.."

Setelah gadis itu memakai jaketnya, Naruto kemudian duduk di lantai gedung tua itu sembari mengambil gelas kopinya tadi. "Itu lebih baik…" ia menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap gadis monster tadi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini manusia?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Kau jadi lebih tenang…" ucap Naruto singkat. Pemuda itu menepuk lantai, mengisyartkan pada gadis monster di depanya untuk sedikit bersantai.

Mengikuti isyarat aruto, gadis itu sedikit merilekskan tubuh.

"Oke, langsung saja ya~ ah, sebelum itu boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Viser…"

Ctak

Naruto menjetikan jari. "Oke, Viser-san… aku di sini karena seseorang menyuruhku…"

Viser menaikan sebelaha alisnya. "Seseorang? Apa yang orang itu inginkan dariku?"

"Sebagai seorang Onmyouji,ia menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu yang merupakan iblis liar…"

Viser membelakan matanya,lalu dengan sigap itu mengambil langkah mundur dan bersikap siaga pada Naruto.

" … tenang dulu~ aku tidak terlalu suka membunuh, oke?"

Tidak ada respon dari Viser. Ia masih bersiaga pada pemuda di depannya.

"Naah! Jadi, sebagai gantinya aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu.." Naruto berucap sembari menyesap kopi.

"Penawaran? Penawaran apa yang kau bicarakan…"

Pluk

Naruto meletakan kopinya di lantai lalu menatap viser.

"Aku ingin kau bertobat dan menuruti perintahku…"

"haaah? Menuruti perintahmu? Apa kau bercanda?! Akan lebih baik jika aku membunuhmu dan menyantap tubuhmu saat ini juga…"

Naruto terdiam sembari menghembuskan nafas ringan. Tangannya merogoh saku lalu mengambil sebatang rokok, dengan perlahan ia menyalakannya.

Menyesap asap rokok itu, lalu menghembuskan asap beracun itu dengan lambut.

"Jika kau melakuknannya, kau tidak akan tenang seumur hidumu…" ucap Naruto, ia kembali menyesap rokoknya. "Lagipula kau buronan saat ini, bahkan jika kau membunuhku lalu pergi, yang menunggumu di luar sana hanyalah kematian…"

Ekspresi Viser mengeras, ia terliat emosi dengan perkataan Naruto. "Omong Kosong! Aku akan membunuhmu di sini, lalu hidup bebas di luar sana!"

"itu tidak mungkin…" Naruto berucaap sembari mengibas kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melukaiku sekarang…"

"Kau, kau terlalu sombong manusia!"

Viser melepas jaketnya lalu meremas dadanya dengan kasar.

"Ugh.." kembali Naruto menutup wajah." Itu terlaly vulgar, Viser-san~"

Dua buah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul dari ujung putting dada Viser.

"Mati kau manusia!"

Ctak

Pyaar

Dua lingkaran sihir tadi hancur seperti kaca, saat Naruto menjentikan jari. Viser melebarkan mata, ia terkejut saat lingkaran sihirnya tiba tiba hilang.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Naruto menghembuskan asap dari mulut. "Aku sudah memasang kekkai, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir di sini…"

Viser terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Naruto dengan mulut setengah melongo. Viser kembali bersiaga, dengan cepat ia mengambil tombak yang berada di tubuh bagian bawah miliknya.

"Jika sihir tidak bekerja, serangan secara fisik pasti bisa!"

Viser mencoba menerjang Naruto dengan tombak, tapi tiba tiba saja tubuhnya terhenti dengan sendiri.

Ia memandang ke sekitar, dan matanya kembali terbelalak saat puluhan rantai berselimut cahaya ungu menahan seluruh tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu,di sekitarnya kini telah terdapat ratusan rantai dengan ujung tajam yang telah mengarah kepadanya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Rantai takdir, kemampuan specialku… kau tidak dapat pergi lagi sekarang!"

Viser masih terdiam, ketakutan mulai merasuk kedalam dirinya. Yamg dia bayangkan saat ini hanyalah kematia yang kapan saja dapat datang.

"Nah Viser, sekarang waktumu untuk memilih…"

Viser memejamkan mata, jika dia menuruti perkataan manusia di depannya mungkin dia akan hidup. Tapi ia takut jika ia mengambil piihan itu, ia tidak mau mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat ia masih menjadi bidak iblis. Hari demi hari yang ia jalani dulu penuh penyiksaan dan perbudakan demi memuaskan nafsu iblis lelaki yang tak punya malu. Tapi jika ia tidak menuruti pemuda di depannya, dia akan mati. Dan entah kenapa dia masih tidak ingin untuk mati. Ia masih ingin hidup dengan kebebasan tanpa ada kekangan dan penyiksaan.

Dengan keyakian yang setengah setengah Ia mencoba membuka mulutya. "A-aku akan menuruti perintahmu…"

Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Ctak

Ia menjentikan jarinya , dan rantai yang mengikat Viser menghilang. Viser menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan. Khawatir, takut ,sedih dan juga sedikit kemarahan. Semua emosi tercampur saat pemuda pirang di depannya membuang putung rokok yang habis sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu hiduplah dengan bebas di sisiku…"

"Eh?"

Viser menatap Naruto tak percaya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibir. Sembari memejamkan mata, ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping.

Ctak

Sebuah jentikan jari terdengar.

"Selamat datang, di Malam parade seribu monsterku…" ucap Naruto.

Viser membelalakan mata, ketika puluhan makluk supranatural dari berbagai ras tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Naruto. Iblis, malaikat jatuh, yokai dan makhluk supranatural lain kini berdiri bersama di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Night paradeku, aku mengumpulkan para makluk supranatural yang bermasalah dan membuat mereka hidup untukku…" Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Sama sepertimu, sebagian dari mereka juga pernah mendapatkan penolakan dari rasnya…"

Viser masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas ia yakin, jika pemuda pirang di depannya adalah orang yang dapat di percaya.

"A-apa kau tidak masalah dengan makhluk yang kotor sepertiku?" Viseer sedikit bergetar saat berkata.

"Huumm~ Aku akan membuatmu kembali bersih, Viser-san…" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa saat Viser masih terdiam, tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Viser mengangguk dengan pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul pada naruto.

"Night Parade of Thousand Monsters, kembali mendapat makhluk bermasalah lain…"

 **Tbc**

Maaf klo nggak menarik XD buat intro cukup segini dulu kali yak…

Jika ada saran dan kritik silahkan tulis di kolom Review aja yak, biar autohor bisa benerin lagi.

Oke sebelum autho undur diri, author mau ucapapin terima kasih buat reader sekalian yang udah baca.

 **©Hizachin**


	2. Chapter 1 : Shaman Clans Part I

Ctak

Sebuah jentikan jari terdengar.

"Selamat datang, di Malam parade seribu monsterku…" ucap Naruto.

Viser membelalakan mata, ketika puluhan makluk supranatural dari berbagai ras tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Naruto. Iblis, malaikat jatuh, yokai dan makhluk supranatural lain kini berdiri bersama di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Night paradeku, aku mengumpulkan para makluk supranatural yang bermasalah dan membuat mereka hidup untukku…" Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Sama sepertimu, sebagian dari mereka juga pernah mendapatkan penolakan dari rasnya…"

Viser masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas ia yakin, jika pemuda pirang di depannya adalah orang yang dapat di percaya.

"A-apa kau tidak masalah dengan makhluk yang kotor sepertiku?" Viseer sedikit bergetar saat berkata.

"Huumm~ Aku akan membuatmu kembali bersih, Viser-san…" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa saat Viser masih terdiam, tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Viser mengangguk dengan pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul pada naruto.

"Night Parade of Thousand Monsters, kembali mendapat makhluk bermasalah lain…"

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x HighSchool DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Drama,Action,Slice of life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, GenderBend, StrongNaru, CoolNaru**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Shaman clans Part I**

Naruto duduk bersila di lantai gudang tua yang dingin itu sembari menopang dagunya. Menatap Viser yang terlihat setengah canggung berada di antara Naruto dan puluhan makhluk supranatural di sekitar mereka.

Greb

Sebuah pelukan kasar mendarat di pundak naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"Whoaa Naruto-sama! Kau membawa perempuan lain lagi…" ucap seorang gadis yang tengah bergelayut manja pada pundak Naruto.

Nartuo tampak sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan salah satu anggotanya yang satu ini.

"Ghhh, berhentilah melakukan itu Haku!" ucap naruto

"Ara araa, ternyata isu bahwa kau memiliki fetish pada gadis monster itu benar ya, Naruto-sama~" kini giliran seorang wanita bersurai merah darah yang menucapkannya. sembari bersender pada Sembilan ekor yang menopang tubuhnya, wanita itu mengengguk sebotol sake dengan elegan.

Nauto melirikan matanya. memasang wajah cemberut sembari menatap wanita tadi. "ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa rubah betina ini berada di sini?"

Tap

Kurama menapakan kaki beralaskan bakyaknya, lalu berjalan menuju naurto sembari menenteng botol sake

Grab

Sekali lagi naruto menadapat pelukan kasar.

"Ahhhh jahatnya dirimu naruto-sama! Disaat kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, kau menyuruhku berjaga rumah dengan orang menyebalkan yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat lelucon itu?" Kurama berucap dengan manja.

"Hachiiihh….sepertinya seseorang tengah memebicarakanku~"

Sembari terduduk dengan bosan, pria bersurai pirang pucat itu mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Hishamaru sialan, dia malah pergi ke tempat tuan muda…" gumam pria itu sembari menatap langis malam.

Plok

Plok

Plok

"Cukup cukup, kalian tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Tuan muda seperti itu,Kurama Haku! Naah sekarang lepaskan…" Pria dewasa dengan suara menenangkan berucap dengan halus sembari menepukan tangannya pada pundak dua yokai yang tadi memeluk Naruto.

"heeehh, kau selalu merusak suasana Sai-san~"

"Haaah kau benar benar pria yang tidak dapat membuat wanita senang ya Sai~"

Haku dan kurama berucap sembari cemberut. Lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan menjauh dari naruto.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu sai~"

Sai tersenyum ramah sembari mendekati naruto, wajah ramahnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi panic. Menatap naruto lalu memegang pumdak Tuannya itu.

"Tuan muda! kau baik baik saja? Apa dua jalang keparat tadi menyakitimu? Tulangmu tidak patah kan? Kau tidak terkena flu kan?"

Grebb

Dua orang Yokai menarik tubuh sai menjauh dari naruto yang saat ini terlihat tengah menutup telinga.

"Ahh , aku lupa kalau diantara mereka Sailah yang paling cerewet…." Ucap naruto.

"TUAN MUDA! katakana saja jika anda sakit, saya akan langsung membawa anda kedokter!" sai masih berteriak saat dua yokai tadi memegangnya.

"Siapapun tolong bungkam mulutnya…" ucap naruto sedikit berteriaksembari menutup telinga dengan kuat.

"Tuan muda! asajddjhabcdycoakaopoapoa"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu lebih baik…"

Direksi pandangnnya kembari tertuju pada viser, ia bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu berjalan mendekati gadis di depannya itu.

Sementara itu viser terlihat masih sedikit terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Manusia sangat akrab dengan makhluk supranatural? Itu hal yang jarang sekali viser lihat selama ini. yang dia tahu, manusia selalu takut pada makhluk supranatural sepertinya. Bahkan bagi mereka, manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Makhluk supranatural merupakan musuh bagi mereka.

Tapi malam ini semua presepsinya tentang semua itu, telah di patahkan oleh pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Oke Viser…"

Viser menatap naruto.

"Ya? Apa ada sesuatu naruto…-sama?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak memaksamu memakai embel embel -sama loh, jadi panggil saja senyaman mungkin…"

Viser mengangguk. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lantai kosong yang berada di bawahnya.

"ahh, bagaimana ya~ apa kau bisa melakukan seuatu pada tubuh bagian bawahmu itu?"

Viser menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya, lalu menatap naruto. "A-ah benar juga ya, wujud menyeramkan seperti ini pasti akan membuatmu terganggu bukan?"

Naruto kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Tidak tidak bukan seperti itu~ hanya saja pasti kau akan kesulitan untuk masuk ke Compound jika dalam wujud itu…"

Wajah viser sedikit merona, dia merasa malu karena dia sangat salah dengan apa yang di pikirkan si kuning ini.

"U-umm Maafkan aku,aku salah mengira soal itu! Jika soal ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia sepenuhnya kok.."

Viser memejamkan mataya, cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudai Viser merubah wujudnya menjadi bentuk manusia sepenuhnya yang saat ini terlihat masih tertutup jaket tebal milik naruto.

"Nah sudah…" Viser tersenyum sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih.."

Kliringg

Whuoosh

Suara dentingan logam, disertai suara kepakan sayap besar tiba tiba saja terdengar. Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara itu, beberapa bulu gagak jatuh dari asal suara. Dan si ikuti dengan munculnya seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan sayap gagak di punggungnya. Di tangan kanannya ia membawa sebuah tongkat besi, dengan ujung tongkat tadi terdapat logam berbentuk lingkaran. Sementara di tangan kirinya, ia membawa sebuah tas gendong berwarna coklat.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Kau terlambat Itachi…"

Pria yang di panggil itachi itu menundukan kepalanya lalu berlutut di depan naruto.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Tuan muda…" ucap itachi dengan formal.

Naruto mengibas kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu Itachi.."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan muda …"

"Ah yang lebih penting apa kau membawanya?"

Itachi menatap naruto lalu tersenyum simpul, ia mengankat tangan kirinya yang meneteng tas.

"Sesuai permintaan…."

Naruto semakin menaikan sudut bibirnya. Lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kita mulai upacaranya disini.."

Haku yang sedari tadi diam kini mendekati naruto, dan memakaikan sebuah Yukata orange yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Setelah mengenakan Yukatanya, naruto duduk pada lantai lalu menggerakan jari telunjuknya pada Viser, mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk duduk di depannya.

Mengikuti isyarat naruto, viser duduk di depan pemuda itu.

Clik

Itachi meletakan sebuah botol sake dan sebuah cangkir berbentuk mangkok di antara naruto dan Viser.

Lalu seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat duduk di dekat naruto, mengambil botol sake tadi dan menuangkan sake kedalam cangkir.

Naruto tesenyum. "Terima kasih, Shion~"

Shion mengangguk sembari tesenyum.

Sementara itu Viser terlihat masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang tib tiba terjadi.

"Viser, malam ini~ Di tempat ini, kita akan melakukan Sakazuki! Dan melakukan upacara dimana kau akan dengan resmi menjadi anggota Parade malamku…"

Viser mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berskspresi seperti apa saat ini.

Naruto mengambil cangkir sakazukinya dan menengguk beberapa kali sakenya. Meletakan kembali cangkir tadi di lantai lalu memberi isyarat pada Viser untuk meminum sisa sakenya.

Dengan jemari lentiknya viser mengangkat cangkir itu, mendekatkan ke bibirnya dan menengguk sampai habis.

Clik

Gadis itu meletakan cangkir kosong di lantai dan menatap naruto yang terlihat tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini, kau anggota resmi parade malamku…."

Viser melihat naruto dan para anggota parade malamnya yang terssenyum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutanmu…"

Upacara sakazuki, adalah hal yang paling naruto sukai. Dimana ia mendapat anggota baru, dan dimana ia dapat membantu para makhluk bermasalah lain. Bagi naruto, parade malamnya merupakan salah satu hal palingberharga dalam hidupnya. Tidak masalah dari ras apa mereka, selama mereka mau bertobat naruto akan menampung mereka.

"Oke, kita pulang sekarang! Ucapkan selamat datang pada anggota baru kita."

"Yeaaaahh!" teriakan penuh semanhat dari anggotanya membuat suasana hati naruto semakin cerah

Tap

Naruto menapakan kakinya di depan gerbang uzumaki Compound, ia mengalaihkan dieski pandangan pada Kurama yang baru saja membawanya kemari.

"Terima kasih Kurama.."

Tap

Tap

Di ikuti dengan para anggota lain yang terlihat tengah mendarat di depan gerbang dengan symbol pusaran itu.

Pemuda pirang itu membalikan badannya, menatap Paradenya. Lalu mengisyaratkan pada Viser untuk mendekat ke depannya.

Mengikuti isyarat naruto,Viser maju dan menatap Tuan barunya.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Viser~"

Viser tersenyum smebari menganguk.

"Kurama suruh kakugyouki untuk membuka gerbang…" ucap naruto sembari menatap kurama.

Wanita rubah itu mengangguk dan menatap kearah gerbang.

"Ibaraki! Buka gerbangnya!"

Greeeeeeettt

Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menampakan seorang pria bersurai pirang pucat yang hanya memiliki satu lengan, membuka gerbang besar itu dengan mudah

"Tidak perlu berteriak, rubah sialan! Dan panggil aku Kakugyouki!"

Pria itu berucap dengan lantang sembari menatap Kurama dengan kesal. Lalu direksi pandangannya berubah pada naruto. dia menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda!" Kakugoyuki berucap.

Dibalas anggukan singkat serta sebuah senyuman simpul dari pemuda itu. naruto kembali menatap Viser.

"Nah, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di tempat ini…" ucap Naruto.

Ctak

Pemuda itu kembali menjentkan jarinya."Shion tolong kemari sebentar!"

Gadis bersurai pirang yang naruto panggil Shion tadi muncul dari kerumunan paradenya. Lalu menatap tuannya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan? Naruto-sama?" Tanya Shion.

"Nah Shion, aku ingin mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersama viser…lagi pula masih ada kamar kosong di rumah nomor 26 bukan?"

Shion mengusap dagunya. "Hmm kurasa itu ide yang bagus, sebagai malaikat jatuh aku sangat ingin tinggal serumah dengan Iblis…khukhukhu!"

Naruto menghela nafas. "jangan lakukan hal yang aneh aneh oke?"

"Huumm kau bisa percaya padaku, naruto-sama!"

 **Occult Oberve room**

"Jadi kau telah mengurus Iblis liar itu,Uzumaki-kun?" tanya gadis bersurai merah. Sembari merebahkan dirinya di sofa, gadis itu menatap naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Yaa, begitulah~ apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan, Rias?"

Sembari mengusap dagu, rias menyilangkan kedua jenjangnya . "Hmmmm, kurasa tidak ada hal lain untuk saat ini.."

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan manik sapphienya untuk sejenak.

"Kau sudah mentransfer pembayarannya kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja sudah! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan soal bisnis…" ucap rias yang mulai menegakan tubuhnya.

"Oke, bisnis selesai~ kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang!" ucap naruto datar sembari berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"uzumaki-kun.."

Clek

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Menolehkan wajahnya dan melirik rias dari ekor matanya.

"Apa ada hal lain?"

Rias menyatukann tangan di depan wajah, sehingga membuat wajah bagian bawahnya tertutup. Dengan pandangan serius gadis itu menatap naruto.

"Belakangan ini, pergerakan malaikat jatuh di Kota terasa meningkat… apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis. "Malaikat jatuh?"

"Ya, sepertinya sebagian kelompok kecil dari malaikat yang jatuh telah melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan…"

Pemuda pirang itu membalikan badannya. Menenteng tangan kirinya di pingganglalu menatap Rias.

"Aku belum dengar apa apa soal itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu paham situasinya.."

Rias kembali bersender pada sofa. "Hmm, begitu ya…"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit langit ruangan sembari jemari kecilnya bermain dengan surai merah khasnya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya naruto.

Gadis itu menatap naruto dengan cepat. "Yang jelas kejadian yang menimpa Issei tempo hari sangat menggangguku…"

"Akan ku cari tahu sesuatu mengenai hal itu, lagi pula jika terjadi suatu ketidak stabilan akan jadi masalah besar buatku nanti.." ucap naruto sembari mengelus tengkuknya. "Dan itu sangat merepotkan…" lanjutnya.

Rias menaikann sudut bibirnya."Terima kasih untuk itu, uzumaki-kun~ aku juga akan mencari sesuatu soal ini…"

Naruto mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan keluar meinggalkan ruangan rias.

Berjalan dengan tenang, sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya di sertai Kilauan Cahya senja menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu.

Dengan tangan kananya di kedalam saku, naruto menatap langit yang terlihat memerah.

Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir jalan. Mendudukan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata untuk sejenak. Menikmati aura senja yang selalu membuat darahnya mengalir lebih deras.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas ringan, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku dan menyalakannya. Menyesap rokok itu lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Sembari duduk denga rilex, ia menikmati rokoknya dengan tenang.

Tangan kananya merogoh saku lalu mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Menatap layar ponselnya sekilas lalu kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku.

"Ahhh,seprtinya sebentar lagi gelap~ akan lebih baik jika aku segera pulang ke compound…"

Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke Compoundnya. Sesekali ia menyesap rokok miliknya, hingga tanpa sadar rokok tersebut sudah mulai habis. Jemarinya Membuang putung rokok itu lalu menginjak bara yang masih menyala.

Diingggg

Diiingg

Diiiingg

Dentingan suara dentingan logam yang datang entah dari mana membuat naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit menolehkan wajah dan melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya.

Sreeeettss

Dua buah jarum yang cukup melesat dengan cepat tepat ke wajah pemuda itu.

Traang

Sebuah rantai yang muncul entah darimana tiba tiba muncul dam melindungi naruto. menahan dua jarum yang tadi melesat kearahnya.

"Yoo, Lama tak bertemu Uzumaki…" ucap seorang gadis yang saat ini telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis, lalu membalikan badannya. Menghadap pada gadis bersurai indigo dengan manik lavender yang tajam. Mengenakan hotpants putih keunguan dan sebuah jaket ungu yang dibuka. Menampakan dalaman gadis itu yang berbentuk jaring jaring.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati naruto, sedikit tiupan membuat surai indigonya berkibar.

"Hmmm, masih megingatku ya!" ucap hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari naruto. Gadis itu membenarkan poninya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan matanya. "Ku kira kemampuan uzumaku melemah~" Lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto memutar matanya malas, jujur dia tidak terlalu suka dengan clan Hyuuga.

"Jangan mengada ada…" balas naruto sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, mengambil rokok dari saku untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Menyalakan rokok itu, lalu menatap Gadis hyuuga di depannya.

"…kemampuan uzumaki tak akan menumpul!" lanjut naruto , di ikuti dengan hembusan asap rokoknya.

Hinata menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Hooo… jadi apa yang bisa di lakukan clan yang hanya berisi seorang bocah 17 tahun bersama dengan parade konyolnya?" sebuah sindiran kasar terucap dari mulut gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas ringan. Memang beberapa tetua dan beberapa clan Onmyouji menentang perbuatannya yang mengumpulkan para makhluk bermasalah. Mereka berpikir jika manusia dan makhluk supranatural seperti yokai dan iblis tidak akan dapat bersatu. Sebuah pemikiran yang terlalu sempit menurut naruto.

Bagi para tetua clan yang menentang naruto, makhluk bermasalah seperti mereka seharusnya di basmi dari muka bumi, tanpa ada pengecualian.

Tapi sebagai seorang penerus clan yang tetap berada pada pihak neral, naruto memiliki hak untuk menetukan makhluk yang harus di basmi dan yang masih dapat diselamatkan dari kesesatan.

Dan karena hal itu, clan uzumaki –tidak tepanya dirinya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki mendapat pengawasan yang ketat dari pusat persatuan Onymouji dan Exorcist.

Sebelum pembantaian terjadi, clan uzumakilah yang berkewajiban dalam mengawasi tiap gerak gerik onmyouji yang berada di jepang. Karena mengatur keseimbangan dan kestabilan alam adalah tugas dari clan uzumaki.

Tapi semenjak pembantaian terjadi, pengawasanpun mustahil di lakukan. Dan sebagai gantinya pusat persatuan onmyoujilah yang menggantikannya.

Lalu keadaan menjadi terbalik saat naruto mengambil alih kepala clan uzumaki. Kebiasaannya yang terlau sering mengampuni yokai dan makhluk lain membuatnya di curigai oleh persatuan.

Clan yang berisi seroang onmyouji dengan puluhan makhluk supranatural bermasalah peliharaannya, menjadi sebuah anomaly dalam dunia per onmyoujian.

"Dengar ya, Hyuuga~ jujur saja aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengejek parade malamku…"

"Hoo, lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika seseorang itu tetap mengejek parade konyomu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat semabari menyesap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Wajah stoicnya menatap hinata dengan bosan. "Bukan aku yang akan melakukan hal buruk…" pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang rokok.

Seolah memberi isyarat untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"…Tapi mereka yang akan melakukan hal buruk padamu!"

Detik berikutnya mata hinata melebar dengan sempurna, saat dirinya merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu besar memanca dari segala arah. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa melemas, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing.

Saat gadis itu mengedarkan pandanganya, dapat ia lihat puluhan Yokai dan makhluk supranatural lain telah menatapnya dengan intens, dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"A-apa apaan ini?" ucap hinata dengan Suara yang bergetar.

Plok

Plok

Plok

"Oke okeee, cukup untuk tatapan menyeramkan itu~" naruto berucap sembari menepuk tangannya 3 kali. "Lihat kalian menakutinya…" lanjut pemuda itu.

Puluhan makhluk supranatural medekat dan berdiri di belakang naruto.

Dua dari mereka maju dan memposisikan diri mereka di samping sang tuan. Dua pengawal khusus naruto , tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. Hishamaru dan Kakugyoukinya.

Ibaraki Douji sang Oni berlengan satu, dan Kurama sang siluman rubah berekor Sembilan.

"Hyuuga…"

Hinata yang telah tesadar dari keterkejutannya, dengan reflek menatap pada naruto. Saphhiere pemuda itu menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Biar ku tegas kan sekali lagi…."

Hinata menengguk ludah saat naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…tergantung presepsimu pada mereka!Mereka akan membawa angin kebajikan jika kau berperilaku baik~ sebaliknya , mereka akan membawa petaka jika kau berperilaku buruk! jadi tolong jaga ucapanmu, didepan kumpulan energy negative ini…" ucap naruto sembari merentangkan kedua tanganya.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat kaku. Aura pemuda di depannya benarbenar berbeda dari aura Onmyouji lain, bahkan onmyouji kuat sekelas ayah dan pamannya. Gelap, terang , merah, biru, semua seakan menjadi satu pada tubuh pria di depannya itu. Bahkan negatif dan positif, semua bercampur aduk dalam satu wadah.

Dalam pikiran nya ia berpikir 'inikah uzumaki? Atau inikah Naruto?' dia tidak yakin dengan aura yg di rasakanya entah itu dari gen Uzumaki atau dari naruto sendiri.

Rasanya pemuda di depannya bukanlah onmyouji yang hanya dapat mengusir dan membasmi iblis layaknya onmyouji pada yang di pancarkan pemuda itu memang rasanya menjadi daya Tarik tersendiri bagi para makhluk supranatural.

"H-heh,Kau memang Onmyouji yang aneh, uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian…" balas naruto sembari membungkuk ddngan tangan kanan yg merentang. ia kembali menyesap rokoknya lalu memejamkan manik sapphierenya.

Setelah hembusan asap keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Hinata mengambil sebuah gulunga dari balik jaketnya, lalu melemparkannya pada naruto.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap gulungan tadi, menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sebuah undangan pertemuan antar ketua Clan! Sebagai ketua clan uzumaki, kau wajib untuk datang"

Pemuda itu membuka gulungan tadi, dan membaca isi surat yang hinata berikan.

Matanya bergerak perlahan mengikuti alur dari aksara yan tertulis di gulungan tadi.

Sekitar 5 mnit naruto membaca dan memahami isi gulungan yang hinata bawa.

Sreeet

Pemuda itu menutup gulungan tadi ,lalu memberikannya pada Kurama yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Kini pandangannya kembali terfokus pada Hinata. Mentap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Para tetua merencanakan sesuatu yg menarik ya"

Hinata memejamkan mata lalu mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari pusat saja~". Ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali sembari mengelus dagu. Sedikit berpikir dengan apa yang akan terjadi di pertemuan nanti. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"kurasa pertemuan ini akan menjadi hal yang menyusahkan.." ucap Naruto sembari menundukan kepala.

"kalau begitu berjuanglah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai!" ucap hinata sembari berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Naruto menaikan wajahnya, memandang hinata yang telah berbalik.

"Eh? tidak mau mampir ke compound dulu?"

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, melirik pemuda Uzumaki itu dari sudut matanya. lalu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, uzumaki! Tapi aura yokai yang berlebihan tidak baik untukku…" hinata kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Membelakangi naruto dan paradenya.

Sembari melangkah dengan perlahan gadis itu menutup mata untuk sesaat.

'Onmyouji dengan aura yang mengundang makhluk supranatural, kau memang anomaly Uzumaki Naruto' batin hinata dengan sebuah senyum simpul di Wajahnya.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Terlihat naruto tengah terduduk di atas pohon sakura yang cukup besar, sembari menenteng sebuah minuman kaleng pemuda itu memandang bulan yang redup.

"Apa ada yang menggaggu pikiranmu,Tuan muda?"

Naruto mengalihkan direksi pandangannya pada asal suara yang mengintrupsi indra pendengarnya.

"Ah,Kakugyouki~ Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kepikiran saja soal undangan itu.."

kakugyouki mengangguk pelan, lalu mendudukan dirinya di akar pohon sakura yang sedang naruto naiki.

"Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu tuan muda! jika terjadi sesuatu, aku dan hishamaru pasti akan melindungimu! "

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku mengandalkan kalian" ucap pemuda itu yang kemdian menengguk minuman kalengnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sakura itu.

 **Unknown place**

"Jadi apa semu berjalan sesuai rencana? " sebuah suara berat terdengar menggema di ruangan dengan penerangan minim itu.

Terlihat siluet pria yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi, sembari menyilangkan kaki dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sisi kursi itu.

Manik coklatnya menatap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam bermanik lavender yang terlihat kosong. Pemuda bermank lavender itu menundukan kepalanya sembari membungkuk di depan pria tadi

"Ya, kami telah memenuhi semua syaratnya tuan!" pria yang tengah berlutut itu berkata.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jemari di tangan kanan pria yang terduduk tadi mengetok sisi lain dari kursi. Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Hmm, kalau begitu mulai oprasi tahap 1!" ucap pria tadi sembari menarik sudut bibirnya

 **To be Continued…**

Maaf karena lama update, author masih sibuk bgt sama kerjaan (_ _)

btw segini dulu ya, blm masuk main plot sih~ baru awal dari arc pertama~

Jadi maaf klo nggak menarik dan terkesan banyak dekripsi yang bosenin

ohya sedikit bocoran, itachi di sini bukan fallen angel ya dan Sai itu manusia loh~ soal kakugyouki sendiri saya ambil konsep dari Tokyo raven, nnti author jelasin siap kakugyouki/ibaraki douji di sini~ kedepannya mungkin author bakal deskripsikan anggota parade naruto dengan lebih spesifik

Dan akhir kata Author sangat ber terima kasih sekali buat para rader yang udah baca, review ,follow dan fav…

Oke see ya di next chap

Silahkan tulis kritik dan saran di kolom Review reader sekalian

 **HizaChin**


	3. Chapter 2 : Shaman Clans Part II

**Crossover :**

 **Naruto x HighSchool DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **6694** **© Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd ©Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Drama,Action,Slice of life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, GenderBend, StrongNaru, CoolNaru**

 **Chapter 2 : Shaman Clans Part II –**

Pagi yang cerah di uzumaki compound, terlihat naruto yang tengah duduk bersila di depan rumah sembari menyesap secangkir teh. Memejamkan mata sembari menikmati aroma teh yang menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Naruto-sama… silahkan sarapannya~"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul sembari meletakan cangkirnya.

"Terima kasih, Haku~"ucap naruto sembari mengambil makanan yang haku siapkan.

Dalam diam pemuda itu menimkati sarapan paginya, sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Uhmm ano,naruto-sama…."

Naruto menhentikan makannya, lalu melirik haku yang telah terduduk di sebelahnya.

"ya?"

Haku menundukan kepala sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya. "A-apakah aku boleh ikut menemaimu ke pertemua onmyouji?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas ringan,lalu tersenyum simpul.

Clik

Meletakan mangkoknya di lantai lalu mengacak rambut haku sembari tesenyum.

"Maaf haku aku tidak bisa mengajakmu kali ini… Pertemuan itu akan sedikit merepotkan" Naruto berucap,ia mengambil kembali mangkok makanannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Jadi, benar aku hanya akan merepotkan mu ya, Naruto-sama~" haku berucap dengan wajah tertunduk.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari memakan makanannya. "Tidak tidak bukan seperti itu…."

"Eh?" Haku menatap Naruto bingung, dapat ia lihat Naruto yang tengah meiliriknya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Aku punya tugas khusus untukmu…." Pemuda itu mengehntikan ucapannya. Naruto yang telah selesai dengan sarapannya lalu meletakan mangkoknya. Mengambil cangkir teh tadi dan kembali menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"….sebentar lagi _dia_ akan pulang! Aku ingin kau menemaninya untu melakukan misi penting " lanjut naruto.

Wajah haku terlihat berbinar, oke jarang-jarang naruto memberi tugas khusus pada haku, kecuali tugas rumahan sih.

"Hoooaa kalau begitu aku akan melaksanakan tugas yag naruto-sama berikan dengan benar!" ucap haku sembari meninju udara di depannya.

"Ah tapi jadilah anak baik dan ikuti apa yang dia katakan.."

Haku mengangguk dengan cepat lalu menyentuhkan ujung tangannya yang terbuka di pelipis, bergaya layaknya prajurit yang dengan gagahnya menerima perintah atasan.

"Siap naruto-sama~"

Naruto tesenyum , lalu melirik ke jam dinding yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Ah, sudah waktunya berangkat.. Haku tolong bereskan ya~" ucap naruto sembari mengenakan sepatunya.

Di Uzumaki compound, haku adalah satu satunya yokai yang tinggal di rumah naruto. dia yang bertugas untuk mengurus kebutuhan pribadi naruto sebagai kepala clan sekaligus ketua parade.

Ngomong ngomong soal Uzumaki compound, di dalamnya terdapat 27 rumah. Dan naruto mememerintahkan anggota paradenya untuk menempati tiap rumah yang masih kosong. Oh ya, naruto sebagai ketua juga meminta pada anggotanya untuk melakukan kegiatan layaknya manusia. Seperti bekerja dan pergi ke sekolah, bahkan naruto juga menyuruh mereka untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Itu dia lakukan untuk membangun sisi positif pada diri mereka, selain untuk menunjang perekonomian mereka juga.

Meski begitu naruto tidak memaksa jika ada sebagian dari mereka yang tidak ingin melakukannya, atau mereka yang sulit untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Contoh saja haku, gadis itu selalu hilang kendali saat merasa terlalu gugup. Jadi dia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat dimana banyak yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu Kurama, ah sebenarnya kurama hanya malas. Dia merasa hirarkinya lebih tinggi dari manusia manapun, kecuali naruto yang merupakan tuannya saat ini.

Dan masih banyak lagi makluk supranatural dengan masalah social lain di paradenya.

Selesai mengenakan sepatu, pemuda itu mengambil tas sekolahnya. Menteng tas itu di pundak lalu Menatap haku yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu,aku pergi Haku…" ucap naruto.

Baru lima langkah pemuda itu berjalan, tapi langsung terhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Mantap haku yang sedikit bingung, ia mengeluarkan sepotong kertas lalu menunjukkan pada haku.

"Perlihatkan ini padanya, dia akan paham…kau tinggal ikuti perintah nya, oke?"

Haku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengambil kertas tadi.

"Nah sampai jumpa haku.."

"huum, selamat jalan naruto-sama.." balas haku sembari melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh~" helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut naruto. sembari menyanggga dagu dengan tangan, pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela kelas dengan tatapan malas. Tidak ada pelajaran pada pagi ini, biasanya hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat naruto inginkan. Karena ia bisa tidur dengan tenang atau menikmati rokoknya di belakang entah kenapa pagi ini ia merasa sangat tidak mood melakukan itu.

Sreeek

Secarik kertas tiba tiba terletak di mejanya, ia melirikan matanya. dan mendapati Sona yang tengah berdiri di samping mejanya sembari membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Oh.. ada apa Sona?"

"Surat"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm? Untukku? "

Sona menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nee-sama yg mengirimnya... "

Naruto mengangguk. "Hooo..."

Dengan perlahan tangan tan pemuda itu membuka lembar kertas itu. Membaca dengan perlahan tiap kata yang tertulis disana, tak lama kemudian dia membalik kertas itu dan menghembus kan nafas dengan kasar.

"Kurasa aku harus menolaknya kali ini… "

Sona menaikkan sebelah alasnya "Hmmm? Biasanya kau akan langsung mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini, apa ada masalah?"

Pemuda pirang itu melirikan matanya dengan malas pada sona. "Ya begitulah.."

"Hoo ,sepertinya gawat.. Perlu bantuan?"

Naruto menegakan badannya, menatap sona dengan sedikit semangat di matanya. "kalau begitu tolong tutupi semua absenku untuk yang minggu lalu ya? "

"kalau itu tidak bisa…" balasan cepat dan tepat dari mulut sona. Dengan ekspresi datar dan menyebalkan menurut Naruto .

"gezzzzzz.." Naruto mendesah kesal. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada jendela

Melihat gelagat yang sedikit berbeda dari Naruto membuat Sona menghela nafas. "Memangnya ada apa? "

"Pertemuan antar tetua clan… " balas Naruto tanpa melirik sona.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sona sedikit tertarik. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pertemuan antar tetua?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mereka mengundang ku untuk mengikuti pertemuan, sebagai pemimpin clan Uzumaki…" pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja "..aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal seperti ini!"

Sona mengangguk beberapa kali.

Naruto melirik Sona "Tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

Sona menaikan sebelah alis, jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi lalu melirikan matanya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hmmm… semoga berhasil?"

"… Oi" Naruto terdiam menatap expresi datar gadis di depannya itu.

Oke dan akhirnya Naruto paham pembicaraan dengan Sona tidak akan membuat moodnya naik. Bahkan mencapai sebuah kesimpulan pun tidak.

"Aku membantu doa , semoga berhasil…" ucap Sona yang kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di depan uzumaki compond terlihat haku yang tengah terduduk pada sebuah batu sembari menatap langit . Sesekali ia bernyanyi dengan ceria, memainkan kedua kalinya mengikuti iringan lagu yang ia nyanyi kan.

"Yo… "

Haku mengentikan nyanyian nya, menoleh ke asal suara yang tak asing baginya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sembari menatap sosok yg familiar itu.

"woaaah Kau benar benar kembali…" ucap haku, menatap gadis bersurai putih yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya sembari menenteng sebuah tas berwarna hitam.

"Yah, tugasku sudah selesai… aku telah melakukan semua hal yang si kuning itu perintahkan"

Haku mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Lawan bicara nya. "Kau hebat Ryuzrtsu..." ucap haku dengan mata yg berbinar.

Ryuzetsu tersenyum manis,

"Ah ngomong ngomong , dimana dia? Dia bilang ada hal penting yang akan ia beritahukan saat aku kembali…"

"Ah soal itu, Naruto-sama bilang kau harus akan melakukan suatu misi penting"

Sreet

Ryuzetsu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "hmm?" menatap secarik kertas yang haku keluarkan.

Gadis bersurai putih itu mengambil kertas tadi , membaca tiap kalimat yang tertulis.

Ryuzetsu menarik sudut bibirnya "Hoo.. begitu ya.."

Haku memiringkan kepalanya , menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya.

"Apa ada hal bagus,Ryu?"

Ryuzetsu menggulung kertas tadi, memasukkan nya ke dalam saku lalu tersenyum pada haku.

"Yaa, begitulah… Naruto sepertinya akan sedikit mengalami masalah nanti, jadi sebaiknya kita fokuskan diri pada misi yang di berikan.."

Ryuzetsu berucap sembari berjalan menuju ke salah satu rumah yang berada di compound. Tangannya memberi gestur agar haku mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"oh dewa angin Fujin, wujudkan lah kehancuran, hidupkanlah bencana! diatas mimpi tanpa ujung, aku memanggil murkamu!" hinata memanjatkan sutra sembari membentuk sebuah hand Seal, dengan kertas mantra di sela jari. ia memejamkan mata mencoba Memfokuskan diri pada Cakra dalam dirinya.

Syut

Membuka manik lavenrernya sembari Melemparkertas mantra tadi lalu menautkan telapak tangannya.

Tap

Whuuusss

BLAAAARRR

Sebuah badai tornado muncul, menyapu beberapa pohon yang terlihat berada di depan. Tak bertahan lama badai itu terbentuk. Menghilang dengan cepat bersamaan dengan Hinata yang terlihat terengah-engah.

Menatap tak puas pada hasil karya gagalnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Cih…" Hinata berdecih kesal

"kontrol chakra yang tidak sempurna, output chakra yang buruk! Chakra tidak semuanya mengalir ke sihir..."

Hinata melirikan matanya, terfokus pada asal suara di belakangnya.

"Cih! Ya ya ya terimakasih kritikannyaa uchiha " Ucap Hinata ketus pada pemuda raven yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris keluarga uchiha salah satu onmyouji muda paling berpengaruh pada generasi nya. Di pilih sebagai salah satu kandidat utama petinggi onmyouji .

"apa yang membuatmmu datang kemari?" lanjut Hinata.

"Parade seribu monster.." ujar Sasuke dengar sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mantap tak paham pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"kau melihatnya bukan?" lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Otak gadis itu mencerna perkataan Sasuke, mulai memahaminya dan pikirannya tertuju pada pria pirang yang beberapa saat lalu ia temui. Uzumaki Naruto

"A-ah begitu lah…." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Perasaannya terasa tak enak setiap kali ia berbicara dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Bisa beritahu aku seperti apa mereka?"

Hinata bungkam, mencoba memilah kalimat yang sesuai. Ia tidak mau pemuda di hadapannya itu melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh. Yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan reputasi clan onmyouji.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" guman Hinata lirih.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati nya, menyibakkan rambut seraya memandang angkuh gadis hyuga di depannya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat sebuah seringai tajam dengan roma wajah arogan.

"Menghapus Yokai.." ucap Sasuke tajam.

Hinata menghela nafas kasar, menatap pemuda di depannya Dengan pandangan jijik.

"Jangan bodoh uchiha! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.." Hinata berucap dengan sedikit membentak.

"tentu saja aku bisa, menghapus Semua Yokai adalah tugas clan uchiha.." balas Sasuke

Gadis hyuga itu merapikan jaketnya, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Lagi pula mereka berada di bawah keluarga Uzumaki, dan Uzumaki adalah bagian dari persatuan Onmyouji…" lanjut Hinata , dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, akan terjadi perpecahan di clan.."

Sasuke mendengus, memincingkan matanya dengan senyum seringai yang Masih setia di wajahnya.

"Ah.. ya benar! Kenapa tidak sekalian menghancurkan clan sesat Itu..?"

Sang pemuda uchiha berjalan kesamping dengan tangan di belakang. Lalu kembali ke tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah stigma dunia per Onmyouji an" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Berdiri di depan Hinata dengan wajah yang di majukan , menatap lekat manik lavender Heires Hyuga itu.

"bukankah lebih baik mencabut paku yang keluar dari jalur nya? Hyuga Hinata?"

Hinata tak sanggup berkata apa apa, pemuda dii depanya memanglah sinting. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir Sasuke uchiha adalah orang yang waras. Pemuda uchiha itu adalah budak ideolog garis keras para pembenci Yokai.

Hinata sedikit memundurkan dirinya, lalu menengok ke bawah.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa apa Uchiha.."

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung gadis hyuga di depannya.

"Hah?!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, menatap mata onyx kelam pemuda itu.

"uzumaki Naruto, berada di luar akal sehatmu..kau tidak akan memahaminya"

Sasuke memberikan seringai, sembari memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak mengerti? Tidak paham? Kau bercanda?! Tentu aku mengerti, aku mengerti segalanya Hyuga! Aku adalah yang tercerdas dalam generasiku, aku memahami berbagai sihir level S , memahami segala macam sejarah dan pengetahuan per onmyouji an, aku bahkan telah menciptakan sihir original ku sendiri.. lalu kau bilang aku tidak mengerti apapun?!"

Apapun yang Hinata katakan tidak akan merubah, sedikitpun garis pikir Uchiha Sasuke. Yang di katakan memanglah benar, pemuda itu memang seorang jenius , seorang di generasi mereka.

Tapi Hinata yakin satu hal, satu yang mendasar dari benaknya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anomali yang telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Naruto juga seorang genius, dia juga seorang yang yang di berkahi kemampuan untuk terus melampaui orang di sekitarnya.

Perbedaan yang besar, sangat besar.

Bahkan saat berhadapan dengannya tempo hari, ia yakin Uzumaki naruto tidak melakukan dengan serius. Pemuda itu habya bermain main ,layaknya seorang pria dewasa yang mempermainkan seorang gadis kecil.

"Kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengalahkan nya"

Sasuke terlihat tak senang. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

" jangan bercanda Hinata Hyuga! Sudah ku bilang, aku berbeda denganmu! Seorang keturunan hyuga yang bahkan tidak dapat bertahan dari intimidasi para Yokai " teriak Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir ? Ya dia merasa kesal.

"Terserah padamu uchiha... Tapi biar ku beritahu, dia bukanlah onmyouji sembarangan!"

"Cih.." Sasuke berdecih kesal, memejamkan matanya lalu menyibak Surai ravennya.

Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kita lihat nanti"

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit menunduk.

"Ah, kau akan merasakan sisi lain dari tajamnya mulutmu Uchiha.." gumam Hinata lirih.

Hari mulai sore, langit cerah memudar di gantikan awan merah. Senja menyapa dan besiap mengganti background awan menjadi gelap .

Senja, saat pergantian antara siang dan malam adalah saat dimana kekuatan yokai bangkit. Aktifitas dunia astral mulai padat pada waktu tersebut.

Naruto melirik ponselnya, menatap jam yang tertera di layar smartphone itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya ya.." gumam pemuda itu sembari memasukan ponsel ke saku.

Sreek

ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku, menyalakannya dan menyesap asap beracun dari Batang rokok tadi dengan perlahan.

Surai pirangnya terhembus oleh angin. Sembari menatap langit senja pemuda itu menyadarkan punggungnya ke sisi pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah.

*Whusss

Tap

Kriling

Seorang pemuda dengan sayap gagak mendarat di depannya. Berlutut sembari memegang sebuah tongkat besi dengan hiasan lonceng kecil di ujungnya. Naruto melirik.

"kau yakin ikut denganku Itachi?"

Itachi menatap Naruto, menatap yakin pada tuannya.

"Ya , aku akan ikut"

"Kau mungkin bertemu orang-orang yang tidak menyenangkan loh.."

Itachi kembali menunduk.

"Selama saya bisa membantu anda, tidak masalah"

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"terima kasih untuk itu,..ah ngomong ngomong dimana sai?"

"Dia tengah dalam perjalanan…"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Itachi. Dia teringat dengan isi surat gulungan yang di berikan Hinata Tempo lalu.

Sebuah undangan pertemuan untuknya dan beberapa persyaratan yang harus ia tepati. Salah satunya adalah dilarang membawa Yokai selama berada di markas pusat.

Dia di ijinkan membawa bodyguard, pelayan, atau shikigami tapi tidak di perkenankan membawa Yokai. Para tetua benar benar membuat aturan yang keras untuknya.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan kasar. Memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menyesap rokok.

Whuus

"Maaf saya telambat tuan muda " ucap sai sembari melompat turun dari sebuah burung abstrak.

Mambuka kelopak matanya, lalu melirik sai yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"ah Bagus lah kau datang lebih cepat sai.."

Naruto menegakkan badannya, menghadap sai lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

" kau bawa cincin ku?"

"Ah ya.."

Sai merogoh saku, mengambil sebuah sebuah cincin dengan rantai kecil menjulur di sisi nya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

Dengan senang hati Uzumaki itu mengambil cincin tadi dan memasangkan di jari manis sebelah kiri. Melilitkan rantai pada lenganya.

"Cincin itu.."

Naruto melirik Itachi

"Ah ini ya , hanya sebuah benda simbolis untuk menunjukkan pemimpin sebuah clan." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap cincinnya.

"Aahhhh…" Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya. " ayo pergi, aku tidak mau mendapat ceramah menyebalkan dari orang-orang tua itu"lanjut Naruto sembari membuang rokoknya.

"Dimengerti…" Itachi dan sai membalas dengan serentak.

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah kuas, melukis udara hampa dengan sangat cepat. Lalu merapal sutra.

"Chouju giga. .."

Dari kehampaan muncul sebuah burung abstrak berwarna hitam, sama seperti burung yang sai naikin sebelumnya.

"Okey , ayo sapa orang orang udik itu…"

Naruto melompat menaiki burung tadi, memberikan sebuah isyarat jari dan membuat burung itu terbang melesat menembus langit merah. Dikuti dengan Itachi dan sai di belakangnya.

Sementara itu sedikit jauh dari gereja kota kuoh, ryuzetsu terlihat tengah menggambar sebuah lingkaran diagram kecil di sebuah perkamen. Merapal sutra, lalu sedikit menyayat jarinya dan meneteskan darah di atas diagram tadi.

"keluarlah…" seru gadis itu lirih.

Cahaya menyelimuti diagram tadi , lalu seekor laba-laba merah dari atas diagram tadi.

"Oke , tolong awasi gereja ya..." ucap ryuzetsu

Laba-laba itu melesat, berlari cepet menuju menuju gereja.

Ryuzetsu memejamkan mata. kembali merapal sutra lalu membuat sebuah hand Seal.

Ryuzetsu adalah seorang onmyouji independen yang berkerja di bawah perintah Naruto , kemampuan spesialnya adalah mencari informasi.

Lebih seperti mata mata , dia menggunakan shikigami untuk menerobos masuk area musuh dan menghubungkan penglihatan serta pendengarannya dengan shikigami tersebut.

Ryuzetsu membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit terpejam, melepaskan hand Seal yang ia buat tadi. Lalu mengelus dagu nya.

"Ini buruk, si kuning itu pasti tidak Akan senang dengan ini.."

Gadis itu berdiri, menggulung perkamen pemanggilan lalu bergerak menjauh dari gereja itu.

….

Burung abstrak milik sai , adalah salah satu alat terbang tercepat yang Naruto miliki saat ini. Perjalanan menuju markas persatuan Onmyouji cukup jauh jika di tempuh dengan jalur darat tapi jika menggunakan jalur udara setidaknya akan memotong ¾ waktu perjalanan yang di butuhkan.

"Sai, berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan untuk sampai ke sana?" Naruto berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai tuan muda, kita telah melewati 2 penanda yang mereka pasang…" balas sai dengan lantang.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tuan muda, penanda ke 3 telah terlihat…". Itachi berucap.

Naruto memincingkan matanya, menatap shikigami berbentuk kumbang.

"Ah,kau benar…ayo lebih cepat"

Whuussss

Mereka melesat melewati shikigami tersebut, menambah kecepatan pada batas maksimal kecepatan burung itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat luas. Dengan kekkai kuat di sekeliling nya.

"Itu dia, sudah terlihat…" ucap Naruto. Sai dan Itachi mengangguk dalam diam menatap pada arah yang sama dengan tuan mereka.

Tap

Naruto , sai dan Itachi mendarat tepat di depan bangunan tadi. Di depan mereka sebuah gerbang besar tertutup rapat, terdapat dua patung oni di kedua sisi gerbang tadi. Satu oni membawa pedang dan Satunya membawa tombak

Tangan Naruto menyentuh bidang gerbang tadi, mencoba sedikit mendorongnya.

Krieeeetttt

"Hmmm?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini gerbang itu terbuka.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan perlahan, berdecit dengan begitu nyaring. Otaknya merespon dengan cepat, ia paham jika sistem yang terdapat di gerbang itu adalah sensor charka, dimana orang yang membawa sebuah penanda berupa stack chakra pada gerbang akan mendapatkan akses secara secara otomatis untuk membuka gerbang tersebut. Dalam kasusnya, ia yakin stack chakra itu berasal dari gulungan undangan yang ia terima.

Saat terbuka sempurna, Naruto mendapati sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang mengenakan pakaian formal berupa yukata berwarna lavender dan rambut terkucir.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hmmm, siapa?"

Gadis itu berdecih kesal mendengar pertanyaan pria di depannya, wajahnya sedikit merah dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat jelas.

"A-aku h-hinata bodoh! Ah pakaian sialan!" umpat gadis itu.

"Hoo…" Naruto mengelus dagu

"cih jangan mengejek Naruto sialan!"

Naruto mengangguk sembari sedikit terkekeh,

"hey ngomong ngomong saat ini posisi ku sama dengan para ketua clan loh.."

"Hah? Lalu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Panggil aku Naruto-sama" bisik Naruto.

"Hikhh.." Hinata reflek memundurkan badannya, dengan wajah memerah.

"S-siapa pula yang mau memanggil mu begitu, sialan!"

Naruto menaikan alisnya "hmm? Tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang loh" pemuda itu membalikan badan.

"E-EHH?! BAIKLAH BAIKLAH AKAN KU LAKUKAN!" teriak Hinata.

"N-na Naruto-sama.." ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto kembali membalik badan, menatap Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Lalu tersenyum simpul, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain anggota paradenya.

Pats!

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata, lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hichan" gumam Naruto lirih sembari melewati gadis itu.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepala, matanya melebar. lalu membalikan badan dengan cepat. Menatap punggung tegap Naruto.

"Hichan.." gadis itu bergumam pelan. Otaknya mencoba memproses kalimat Naruto tadi, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang hilang , sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berharga baginya.

Naruto berudri di depan sebuah pintu geser, ia menghela nafas ringan.

Sreeg

Membuka pintu itu, dan langsung mendapat tatapan perhatian dari semua orang yang tengah berada di dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Ketua clan Uzumaki…" ucap seorang pria tua dengan setelan putih, mengenakan caping putih dihiasi warna merah dan terdapat aksen bertuliskan 'Hi' di tengahnya.

Sang ketua peronmyoujian saat ini, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruzen, tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu pak tua Hiruzen…" ucap pemuda itu.

"OI jaga bicara mu pada Ketua! Dasar bocah tidak tau tata kra-"

Seorang pengawal Hiruzen berteriak tapi ia menghentikan nya karena gesture tangan tuannya.

"Sudahlah , sudahlah hahaha … dia memang selalu begitu anko.." Hiruzen berucap sembari tertawa ringan.

Mata Naruto menjelajahi tiap sudut ruangan, menatap satu persatu anggota yang hadir di acara itu. Uchiha , Hyuga, Nara , Yamanaka , akimichi , aburame, Sarutobi , senju serta beberapa clan lain dan Onmyouji independen dengan pengaruh yang besar di dunia per Onmyouji an.

Matanya tertuju pada ketua clan uchiha, uchiha fugaku dan seorang pemuda seumurannya yang tengah terduduk di sebelah fugaku. Uchiha Sasuke, penerus clan uchiha selanjutnya dan adik dari Itachi.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto…" Hiruzen berucap.

Naruto menoleh pada Hiruzen " ah sebentar, pelayan ku sedang menuju kemari aku butuh dia untuk mencatat hasil rapat ini.." balas Naruto.

"Hooo baiklah…" Hiruzen mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat Naruto kembali memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kebanyakan pendamping ketua clan pada pertemuan ini adalah anak anak mereka, penerus clan selanjutnya.

Bagi Naruto wajah mereka tidak asing, ya dia pernah beberapa kali mengikuti pertemuan antara anggota clan saat ayah dan ibunya masih hidup. Disanalah dia bertemu mereka, anak-anak atau cucu dari para ketua clan.

"Maaf menunggu,Tuan muda..."

Suara Itachi menginterupsi pendengaran Naruto. Ia menoleh dan menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." balas Naruto singkat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat paling ujung, tempat yang di sediakan untuknya. Bersama dengan Itachi di belakangnya, dapat ia lihat beberapa pasang mata terbuka lebar. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Naruto mekihat orang yang paling terkejut akan kedatangan Itachi adalah Sasuke uchiha. Sementara fugaku tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut keterkejutan.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Itachi mengikuti nya dan duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Dimaana sai?" bisik Naruto.

Itachi memejamkan mata. "gadis di depan tadi hanya mengijinkan satu orang untuk menemani mu... Dia bilang sai mencurigakan jadi dia mengusirnya keluar" balas Itachi setengah berbisik.

Naruto mengangguk sembari mengelus dagu "hoo Hyuga Hinata memiliki insting yang bagus"

Itachi tersenyum canggung. "Ahaha..y-yah".

'Dia tidak menyangkal jika sai memang mencurigakan!' batin Itachi berteriak.

Drap drap drap

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, ada sesuatu yang menggangu di depan" Hinata berucap sembari memasuki ruangan.

"aaah yaa, tidak masalah Hinata.. nah nah silahkan duduk. Terimakasih telah membukakan gerbang depan" ucap Hiruzen dengan senyuman.

"tidak masalah tuan Hiruzen.."

Hinata berjalan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan hiashi, matanya melirik Naruto untuk sesaat.

"Aku yakin 'masalah' yang dia maksud adalah sai..." kembali Naruto berbisik pada Itachi

"A-ahahah y-yaa mungkin.." balas Itachi canggung.

'Aku tidak tahu tuan muda menilai sai begitu rendah!' batin Itachi kembali berteriak.

"Eheeeemm..." Hiruzen berdehem. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Oke, kita mulai rapat clan kali ini.. tapi sebelum itu.." Hiruzen membuat sebuah seal.

Zwiiiingg

Untuk sepersekian detik sepercik cahaya meluas melalui jari Hiruzen. Lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

"aku memasang seal, percakapan kali ini tidak akan dapat di dengar oleh orang yang berada di luar kekkai.." lanjut Hiruzen.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Semua orang yang hadir mengamati Hiruzen dengan serius, memasang telinga dan konsentrasi penuh pada apa yang akan di ucapkan Hiruzen. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang juga Tengah serius menatap Hiruzen.

"aku membawa 2 kabar untuk malam hari ini.. kabar baik Dan kabar buruk" pria tua itu terdiam sejenak.

"Akan ku sampaikan kabar baiknya terlebih dahulu kalian tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Yaah silahkan lanjutkan Tuan Hiruzen..." Ketua clan Nara berucap.

"

Hiruzen mengangguk "kabar baiknya adalah , ujian kenaikan tingkat untuk Onmyouji muda telah di konfirmasi... Aku dan para tetua persatuan telah mencapai kesepakatan! Untuk tahun ini, kita akan menjadi tuan rumah"

Semua orang di sana mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hiruzen terdiam kembali mengelus dagu, lalu menatap Naruto . "naruto..."

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hiruzen dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau harus bagian dalam ujian ini.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. " hooo, mnenjadi pengawas begitu kah?"

Hiruzen menggeleng " tidak tidak nak, kau akan menjadi peserta untuk kali ini..."

"Ha?" Naruto menatap bingung Hiruzen. "Aaa, bisa di ilangi?"

"kau akan menjadi peserta ujian…"

Naruto reflek berdiri. "O-oi, tu-tunggu tunggu.. tingkat ku sudah setara dengan kalian loh.." Naruto menatap Hiruzen dan beberapa ketua clan.

"Ya memang.." Hiruzen memejamkan mata, sembari mengelus dagunya.

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya, kau tidak memiliki kapasitas yang cukup untuk di bandingkan dengan kami.." ucap salah satu Onmyouji independen, Ebisu.

Naruto melirik Ebisu.

"tidak tidak , bukan seperti itu…"

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Hiruzen. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jawabannya ada di kabar ke 2, aku benci mengatakannya tapi kabar buruk kali ini benar benar merusak suasana untuk kali ini.."

Hiruzen kembali terdiam. Menatap secara bergantian orang orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kabar buruknya adalah, Perjanjian Bulan Merah telah melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan…dan parahnya mereka sepertinya akan bekerjasama dengan salah satu clan atau kelompok persatuan Onmyouji yang ada.."

Suasana Tiba tiba memanas, atmosphere ruangan mendadak berat. Semua mata terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada Hhiruzen

"Maksud Anda kelompok teroris berisikan Mantan Onmyouji kelas S hingga SSS itu?" tanya hiashi.

Hiruzen mengangguk, lalu melepas capingnya.

"ini adalah laporan yang di berikan dari salah satu agen terpercaya ku, Jiraiya.."

Ruangan kembali senyap. Naruto kembali terduduk dan mengelus dagu. Otaknya mulai memahami rencana pak tua yang tengah memimpin rapat.

Pemuda itu melirik Hiruzen.

"Jadi intinya…ujian kenaikan tingkat kali ini hanyalah pancingan untuk membuat penghianat yang bekerjasama dengan Bulan merah menunjukkan ujung hidungnya?" tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, tepat seperti yang kau katakan… untuk itulah, aku membutuhkanmu sebagai inti dari rencana ini"

"Hooo… ide yang masuk akal!" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Terdiam untuk sejenak lalu kembali membuka manik sapphire nya.

"Aku ikut, rencana ini… kurasa mereka bakal jadi kelompok yang menyusahkan di masa depan!" Lanjut Naruto sembari mengelus kepala belakangnya.

Hiruzen tersenyum " terimakasih atas pengertiannya Naruto, akan aku kirimkan detailnya nanti…"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Organisasi bulan merah, merupakan kelompok teroris yang berisi onmyouji tingkat S hingga SSS, mereka adalah teroris paling berbahaya di dunia saat ini. Tidak hanya di dunia manusia, mereka juga sangat terkenal di undrerworld bahkan surga.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa rencana mereka , tapi yang jelas mereka mengincar senjata suci sacread gear ataupun kekuatan unik.

"Oke, sesuai aturan yang berlaku, ketua clan dan Onmyouji independen harus melaporkan keanehan spiritual yang terjadi belakangan ini.." Hiruzen kembali berucap.

Para ketua clan mengangguk, termasuk Naruto.

Laporan demi laporan di sampaikan oleh para ketua dan para Onmyouji independen. Kebanyakan dari itu hanyalah soal aktifitas Yokai yang terlampau tinggi, bahkan beberapa jenis Yokai dengan berani menunjukkan diri di depan para manusia. Membuat onar bahkan memanipulasi pikiran, tapi tidak sampai dimana mereka membunuh.

Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Naruto, menurutnya itu semua adalah hal wajar. Sebagai ketua clan Uzumaki yang menjunjung tinggi nilai keseimbangan, bagi Naruto aktifitas Yokai yang berlebihan seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar di bulan ini.

Dalam kalender khusus keluarga Uzumaki, ada sebuah bulan yang di sebut bulan festival para Yokai.

Pada bulan itu, para ketua clan Yokai mengadakan pesta untuk membuktikan bahwa eksistensi Yokai benar benar ada. Mereka akan menyuruh anak buahnya satu persatu untuk menakuti manusia, tapi mereka di larang untuk melukai mereka.

"Hooaaammzz…" pemuda pirang itu menguap, merasa bosan dengan laporan yang semakin lama semakin membosankan. Hingga saat inoichi Yamanaka menyampaikan laporannya.

Dia melaporkan jika ada pergerakan aneh di Antara para malaikat jatuh. Seperti ada suatu kelompok yang berkerja diam diam di balik kumpulan malaikat jatuh itu.

Naruto mengelus dagu nya. "hooo… menarik, Itachi tolong catat itu.." ucap Naruto pada Itachi.

"baikkah sepertinya hanya itu yang menjadi bahan perbincangan pada rapat kali ini, aku akan membahas rencana selanjutnya bersama para dewan… untuk saat ini rapat selesai , silahkan nikmati waktu kalian" Hiruzen menutup rapat pada malam itu, mempersilahkan para hadirin untuk beristirahat atau melakukan hal apapun. Sementara pria tua itu meninggalkan ruangan , meninggalkan para hadirin dan pengawalnya.

Perbincangan non formal terjadi di ruangan itu. Merasa bosan dengan atmosphere ruangan , Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Berjalan melintasi lorong lorong kayu bangunan itu. Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di taman belakang. Menatap pantulan bulan yang Berada di permukaan air kolam. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya ketika indranya merasakan kehadiran samar samar dari lorong yang ia lewati.

Naruto melirikan matanya, menatap kosong lorong yang gelap.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu dariku? Sasuke Uchiha.."

"Hoo, kau menyadari ku.." ucap sasuke yang berjalan dengan tangan didalam saku.

"apa yang dilakukan seorang ketua clan Uzumaki di tempat ini?"lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis. "Ahh, hanya mencari udara", balas Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "cukup basa basinya , Uchiha Sasuke... Biar ku ulangi pertanyaan ku sebelumnya..", Naruto memejamkan mata.

"apa yang kau perlukan dariku?" lanjut Naruto sembari membuka matanya.

Sasuke tersenyun canggung. "Ahahaha apa yang kau katakan?aku hanya ingin menyapa mu.."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, "hoo? Benarkah? Sapaan seperti apa yang kau berikan dengan shikigami di belakang mu itu?"

Penerus clan uchiha itu menghela nafas kasar. "Haaah, kau menyadari nya juga ya?"

Ctak

Sasuke menjentikkan jari, kemudian sesosok shikigami berbentuk elang muncul dari kehampaan.

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"aku di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu Uzumaki Naruto! Kau telah tersesat, telah di perbudak para Yokai! Sebagai seorang onmyouji pikiranmu telah di racuni oleh Yokai yang kau kumpulkan! Yokai tidaklah pantas untuk di selamatkan, semua Yokai harus di musnahkan! Tidak boleh ada satupun yang tersisa!" lanjut pemuda itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, menguap bosan dengan ucapan pemuda uchiha di depannya itu.

"sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Naruto dengan malas.

" Cih!"Sasuke mendengus. " aku ternyata benar-benar sangat membencimu Uzumaki Naruto, kau bahkan membawa aib keluarga uchiha kemari! Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan membawa half Yokai itu hah?!"

Naruto menghela nafas ringan, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku lalu menyalakannya.

Menyesap asap rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asap itu dengan perlahan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak mau melakukan ini sebenarnya.. tapi sepertinya ucapanmu sudah keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan malah…" Naruto mengentikan ucapannya sesaat.

"Silahkan kau mengejek ku , membenciku atau sejenisnya… aku juga tidak perduli jika kau adalah seorang pengikut sekte pembenci Yokai garis keras! Tapi, tolonglah jangan mengatakan hal buruk seperti aib atau apalah itu pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi keluarga mu… telinga ku sakit mendengarnya"

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh nasehat mu! Aku juga tidak peduli dengan orang itu, sekali aib tetaplah aib!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hmmm…" Naruto mengelus kepala belakangnya. "b sepertinya aku harus sedikit memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu.."

Sreett

Naruto menarik sebuah kertas mantra, lalu melemparkannya.

Khiiingg

"Kekkai…" sepercik cahaya menyebar melalui kertas mantra tadi, menjadi kekkai penghalang yang menutupi seluruh lorong tempat mereka berada.

"Nah dengan begini tidak ada yang akan menggangu...majulah tunjukan semua yang kau miliki uchiha"

Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya "sampai repot repot membuat sebuah seal, sepertinya kau cukup percaya diri ya Uzumaki Naruto"

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, pemuda pirang di depannya masih berdiri diam sembari menatap dirinya dengan expresi yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Cih.. aku mulai!"

Sreet

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas mantra, melemparkannya ke udara lalu dengan cepat membuat sebuah hand Seal . Kertas tadi terbakar dan memunculkan api yang cukup besar.

"Enyahlah! Bola api dewa matahari!"

Whuuusssss

Api tadi membesarkan , membentuk sebuah bola lalu mengarah lurus ke arah Naruto.

Blaaaarrrrrrrrr.

Ledakan terjadi dalam kekkai itu. Menyebabkan gerombolan asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan dan menipiskan oksigen.

Sasuke menatap ke depan dengan wajah serius. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia melebarkan matanya.

Sebuah lingkaran perisai air berlapis lapis terbentuk di Naruto.

"Bola air raja katak.." gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tenang sembari memegang beberapa kertas'mantra.

"Sihir yang hebat uchiha Sasuke…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke bersedih kesal. "Tak kusangka kau mampu menahannya…"

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dengan teliti, menatap pada perisai air di depan pemuda itu.

'menggunakan mantra berlapis, untuk menahan sihirku! Dia mengambil keputusan dengan sangat cepat..', batin Sasuke.

"oke Sasuke Uchiha, biar sedikit ku perlihatkan "

Sasuke menaikan alisnya , mengamati Naruto yang mulai memasang kuda kuda bertempur.

Sreet

Naruto melempar sebuah kertas tepat menuju ke perisai airnya.

"Air menumbuhkan kayu…"

Krtaakk

Sulur kayu muncul dari kertas tadi, semakin membesar dan memanjang sembari menghisap air di depan Naruto tadi. Mengarah dengan cepat pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung.

Menyadari bahaya yang mendekat membuat Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia melompat mundur.

"Taka!" teriak pemuda raven itu.

Elang Sasuke mendekat dan mencoba menahan sulur kayu Naruto, tapi di luar dugaan shikigami itu terjerat sulur.

"gelombang kedua uchiha…"

Sreet

Naruto mengambil 4 buah kertas mantra dan melemparkannya.

"Api memakan kayu.."

Syuuttt whuussss

Percikan api yang tak terlalu besar membakar sulur kayu Naruto, dan menjadi semakin besar. Membakar tubuh shikigami Sasuke dan membuatnya menghilang.

Semakin membesar dan mengarah menuju Sasuke, dengan cekatan pemuda uchiha itu melempar4 buah kertas mantra dan membisikan mantra.

Api yang mengarah kepadanya semakin membesar dan mengelilingi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya,

"Hooo?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jubah api…" gumam Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tangan kananya ke depan. Sementara tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah hand Seal.

"Makanlah!"

Api yang mengelilinginya mengarah ke pada Naruto kali ini, melesat cepat sembari membakar sekitar.

Naruto kembali melempar 3 buah kertas mantra. Lalu membuat sebuah hand Seal.

"Panas menguatkan Tanah…"

Draaaakkkk

3 lapis dinding tanah muncul di depan Naruto dan menahan api Sasuke. Api Sasuke semakin menguat mulai meretakkan dinding tanah Naruto , membuat pemuda pirang itu bersiaga lebih.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari clan Uchiha, pengguna sihir api terkuat.." Naruto meregangkan lehernya. " aku harus sedikit serius"

Melajutkan melakukan beberapa hand Seal lalu mengakhirinya dengan mengambil sebuah kertas mantra dan melemparkannya menuju ke api. Membuat kertas tadi terbakar hangus. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bola air tercipta dan membuat api Sasuke menghilang. Menciptakan uap panas yang memenuhi kubah sihir Naruto

"Elemen air, laut hitam Leviathan"

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku bosan beradu sihir, ayo sedikit gerakan tubuh kita uchiha…" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya. "Datanglah kapanpun kau siap!"

Pemuda raven itu memejamkan matanya , untuk sesaat ia terdiam lalu kembali membuka mata. Pupil merah dengan 3 Tomoe menggantikan manik onyxnya.

"Hooo, jadi itu ya Doujutsu spesial Uchiha.."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto , Sasuke mempersiapkan kuda kuda lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

Drap drap drap

Sasuke mengayunkan tangan kanan nya mencoba mengincar wajah Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghindarinya , lalu melanjutkan serangan balasan Dengan menyerang perut Sasuke.

Tap

Sebuah elakan yang mudah di lakukan Sasuke. Memegangi kepalan tangan Naruto lalu Membuangnya ke kiri tubuh , combo melakukan serangan balasan. Menggunakan lutut untuk mencoba memukul perut Naruto.

Reflek bagus milik pemuda pirang itu membantu nya bereaksi, menahan lutut Sasuke dengan tangan kanan. Lalu kembali mencoba memukul perut Sasuke,

Tap

Sasuke kembali menghentikan tangan kiri Naruto , mencengkram kepalan tangan pemuda itu, mencoba memelintirnya tapi gagal. Naruto mundur 2 langkah, kembali mempersiapkan kuda kudanya lalu melesat menuju Sasuke. Menyerang dengan tangan kanan, di lanjutkan dengan tendangan samping.

Sasuke mundur dua mencoba mengambil jarak untuk membalas serangan, tapi gencar serangan Naruto tidak berhenti. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyerang Sasuke ketika melihat gerak mundur' sang uchiha. Menggunakan telapak tangannya ia mengincar dagu Sasuke,

Whuussss

Sasuke kembali mengelak, di saat yang sama ia kembali mengambil jarak. 2 langkah kebelakang ,bertumpu pada kaki kanannya Sasuke melakukan balasan. Mengincar celah terbuka dari serangan sang Uzumaki yang gagal, pemuda raven itu mengambil tangan Naruto, menariknya mendekat lalu mendaratkan bogem telak di wajahnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto segera men set up posisinya. Mengambil langkah mundur sembari melemaskan kuda kuda nya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

Naruto meludahkan darah dari mulu, mengelap sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Gerakan yang bagus, kau benar-benar dapat melihat celah kosong serangan lawan…." Gumam Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memasang kuda kuda nya. Terdiam untuk sesaat sembari menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Drap

Satu hentakan kaki, mendorongnya menerjang Sasuke. Mengincar perut pemuda raven itu dengan telapak tangan kanan nya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan gerakan Naruto, satu hentakan kaki yang bahkan sulit untuk di baca oleh sharingannya.

Tap

Sasuke mengelak dengan memukul ke samping tangan Naruto, di lanjutkan melakukan gerak mundur untuk mengambil jarak Serang yang pasti.

Tapi elakan Sasuke Tadi tidak menghentikan Naruto. Begitu Sasuke memukul tangan nya ke kanan, Naruto dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lantai. Menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan berat.

Bugghh

Naruto menggunakan kaki kiri untuk menendang perut Sasuke , seraya memutar tubuhnya tadi.

Sasuke kembali mundur. Mengambil kertas mantra, lalu melemparkannya , sembari tangannya membentuk sebuah hand Seal.

Sulur sulur kayu muncul , mengarah pada Naruto yang masih dalam posisi tak stabil.

Pemuda pirang itu melebarkan matanya, lalu dengan sigap membentuk sebuah hand Seal.

Sraaakk

Sulur kayu tadi mengikat Naruto dengan sempurna , menahan tubuh pemuda itu untuk tidak bergerak.

"Dapat…." Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Kliring

Kriling

Rantai rantai chakra milik Naruto mengikat Sasuke, bersamaan dengan sulur Sasuke yang mengikat Naruto.

Dengan sedikit usaha Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas mantra, melempar ke lantai lalu membuat sebuah hand Seal.

"Angin dewa Utara…"

Srat star sraat

Angin yang entah dari mana muncul, memotong sulur yang mengikat Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu meregangkan tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah terikat rantainya

"Kekkai genkai~" ucap Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, seakan memberikan perintah pada rantai nya untuk merubah posisi.

Rantai itu bergerak, mengikat tangan Sasuke keatas.

"Cih…"

Mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku lalu menyalakan nya . Menyesap pelan asap nya dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke.. aku tau kau membenci Yokai~ tapi setidaknya hargailah kakakmu"

"KauKau tidak mengerti apapun Uzumaki! Apa yang harus ku hormati dari seorang pembohong seperti nya?! Berjanji untuk melindungi clan, mengangkat nama Uchiha! Tapi pada akhirnya dia pergi , meninggalkan semua ucapan manis serta janji busuknya!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam dari dalam kekkainya.

"Ya , aku tidak mengerti…"

Ia melirik Sasuke. "Tapi Uchiha apakah kau mengerti bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat kau Lihat lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke.

"sediaknya kakakmu masih hidup, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupmu"

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya.

Ctak

Naruto melepas rantainya. Lalu menghilangkan kekkai yang ia buat. Berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih menunduk sembari menyesap rokoknya.

"Ne, Uzumaki…"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya melirik Sasuke tanpa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lain kali, akan ku pastikan untuk membungkam mulutmu itu.." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang dia arahkan pada Naruto, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Seakan menemukan hal untuk di kejar di kemudian hari.

Menarik sudut bibir, Naruto membuang puntung rokok nya.

"Aku menunggu…"

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke serta bekas pertempuran kecil mereka.

 **To Be Continue…**

Oke sorry buat update yang lamanya ga ketulungan… well author sibuk banget kerja gada waktu luang buat nulis.

Buat chap ini agak panjang mungkin, tapi keknya buat chap chap depan gabakal sepanjang ini. Cuma di usahakan untuk ttp update.

Oke pls kritik dan saran di kolom review ya

Akhir kata thanks for reading , makasih buat reader yang sempetin baca dan review

See ya on next chap

 **HizaChin out…**


	4. Chapter 3 : Unholy Rosary Part I

**Crossover :**

 **Naruto x HighSchool DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool Dxd ©Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : Fantasy,Drama,Action,Slice of life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : OOC, GenderBend, StrongNaru, CoolNaru**

 **Chapter 3 : Unholy Rosary part I**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak rapat, pagi ini Naruto mendapatkan hasil pasti dari rencana serta kesimpulan rapat. Tertulis dalam sebuah gulungan yang di kirimkan oleh seekor elang. Bersegel sama dengan undangan sebelumnya. Naruto mendapatkan dua gulungan, dimana gulungan kedua adalah rencana khusus yang telah Hiruzen serta para tetua susun. Role serta tugas Naruto dalam rencana ini tertulis dengan detail di gulungan tersebut.

Isi dan kesimpulan rapat adalah. Ujian yang akan di laksanakan 10 hari sejak rapat di selenggarakan, tempat dan aturan yang di pakai dalam ujian, penilaian serta pemilihan Onmyouji yang lulus. Serta pembagian nomor acak untuk tiap-tiap peserta.

Sebelum itu mari kita bahas tujuan dari ujian ini. Yang paling utama adalah meningkatkan level serta pangkat seorang onmyouji. Serta tetap menjalin hubungan damai dengan persatuan Onmyouji lain, maupun Onmyouji independen.

Untuk tingkatkan Onmyouji di bagi menjadi 4 , Genin adalah tingkatan pertama dimana semua Onmyouji yang masih berada dalam bimbingan atau pengawasan seorang guru(entah orang tua atau Onmyouji independen lain) berada dalam Tier ini, mereka akan tetap mendapatkan pengawasan hingga dirasa cukup untuk memulai ujian ke tingkat selanjutnya. Genin juga di haruskan untuk menjalani misi misi rendah untuk melakukan pembersihan suatu tempat yang memiliki hawa magis.

Tingkatan kedua High Genin, tingkat selanjutnya dari Genin, mereka yang berada di Tier ini telah melaksanakan ujian pertama mereka bisa di bilang ini adalah ujian terberat di bandingkan dengan dua ujian selanjutnya. Genin di berikan tugas untuk melintasi hutan kematian yang berada di sebuah pulau terpencil. Dan di haruskan untuk mempertahankan barang yang di berikan oleh panitia, entah apapun itu tapi yang jelas benda tersebut adalah benda yang selalu menarik perhatian para Yokai. Tak banyak yang dapat lulus dari ujian ini, dan tak sedikit Onmyouji yang telah kehilangan nyawa dalam ujian ini pula.

Tingkat ke tiga, Chuuninn. Setelah lulusan sebagai high Genin para Onmyouji di anggap telah kompeten sebagai seorang shaman. Mereka dapat melakukan misi pembasmian atau yang lain. Untuk melanjutkan ke tahap ini ujian yang di lakukan tidak terlalu berat. Para High Genin hanya akan di uji kemampuan merapal mantra serta kemampuan sihir mereka dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu. Saling beradu mantra ataupun bela diri , itulah yang di lakukan dalam ujian ini. Lalu para juri akan menilai dan memberikan masukan. Menyeleksi siapa yang pantas untuk melangkah maju. Misi Chuuninn tidak terlalu berbeda dengan high Genin, hanya saja level misinya dapat lebih tinggi lagi dan yang paling penting mereka bukan lagi dalam pengawasan guru sebelumnya.

Tingkat ke empat, Jounin. Jounin , tidak di dapat melalui ujian seperti di atas. Jounin di dapat dengan melakukan meditasi serta pelatihan kesabaran. Kebijakan serta pemahaman ilmu yang tepat sebagai seorang onmyouji senior. Pada umumnya butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencapai level ini, memiliki kesabaran , kebijakan dalam berkeputusan serta pemahaman ilmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dalam tingkatan ini seorang onmyouji dapat mengangkat seseorang sebagai muridnya, atau menjadi pengawas untuk Onmyouji junior.

Ada juga Tier spesial seperti Kage dan Sennin. Dua Tier ini di dapat dari pemilihan serta pengakuan. Kage adalah pangkat tertinggi di sebuah persatuan, sedangkan Sennin adalah seseorang yang di percaya berada di tingkat dan yang mendapat pengakuan kebijaksanaan secara khusus oleh para shikigami legendaris.

Naruto sendiri adalah seorang Jounin, Jounin termuda dalam sejarah . Seorang Prodigy yang muncul dari clan yang runtuh. Pemahaman ilmu serta kesabaran yang Naruto miliki adalah hal yang spesial. Bakat dan juga kerja keras, ibarat pedang yang terus di asah menjadi sebuah alat tempur yang kokoh.

Memiliki pemahaman yang brilian, dan kesabaran yang Lues. Mungkin mustahil bagi anak seumuran dengannya untuk mencapai tingkat kesabaran Jounin, tempramen anak seusianya masih tinggi dan masih dalam tingkatan yang labil.

Namun Naruto berbeda. peristiwa pembantaian yang terjadi pada clannya telah memnusuk menembus hatinya , memberikan pelajaran tentang kesabaran yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya.

Dan berkat pertimbangan itu, para anggota clan Onnyoji serta Hiruzen sendiri memberikan tingkat Jounin pada Naruto saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Dimana pada umumnya , usia 16 tahun adalah usia umum untuk Genin ataupun High Genin.

Srek

Pemuda pirang itu membuka gulungan kedua, membaca role serta tugasnya dalam rencana tersebut.

"Oke, rencana ini sedikit berani... Seperti yang ku harapkan dari profesor" ucap Naruto sembari menggulung benda itu. Melempar gulungan tersebut di tanah lalu di lanjutkan dengan melempar kertas mantra. Tangannya membentuk sebuah segel.

Cipratan api muncul membakar gulungan rencana tadi hingga menjadi abu, aturan dari pusat per Onmyouji an. Segala bentuk rencana rahasia yang tertulis dan telah di baca serta di pahami oleh penerima harus segera di musnahkan. Demi Menghindari bocornya rencana tersebut ke pihak luar.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh lalu mendudukkan diri di lantai teras.

"haah, merepotkan..." pemuda itu mengambil sebatang rokok, memainkannya di atas jari untuk beberapa saat , menyalakan benda itu.

Bibirnya menyesap asap dengan perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya keluar melalui hidung. Manik sapphire nya menatap langit sore yang kemerahan.

"Naruto.."

Suara seseorang menginterupsi pendengarannya. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati Ryuzetsu tengah berjalan sembari membawa dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan dari dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu memberikan satu cangkir untuk Naruto. Lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Masih memikirkan rencananya?" tanya gadis itu, sembari melirik Naruto.

Naruto menyesap rokoknya lagi. "Yaah begitulah, pak tua itu terlalu sembrono kurasa..." hembusan asap keluar sembari ia berucap.

Gadis bersurai silver itu memejamkan mata sembari menyesap kopi nya. Menikmati aroma serta pahit kopi tersebut.

"Bukankah sejak dulu selalu seperti itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sembari mendongakan kepalanya.

"Yah, itulah dia.." ucapnya sembari meletakkan rokok. Lalu berganti mengambil kopi'yang Ryuzetsu buat. Menghirup aromanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu menyesapnya beberapa kali.

"Ahh, nikmat sekali..." lanjutnya.

Ryuzetsu meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu mengambil rokok Naruto. Mematikan bara api itu, benda tersebut ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah stoic.

Ryuzetsu membalas tatapan mata lawan bicaranya, dengan wajah datar yang sama.

"Haaah..." pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Mengalihkan pandangannya untuk berpaling dari tatapan datar Ryuzetsu, ia mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari sakunya. Jemari nya menyalakan korek hendak membakar ujung batang rokoknya.

Grap

Cekatan tangan Ryuzetsu kembali mengambil batang rokok Naruto. Meremas benda tersebut lalu melemparkannya ke tanah.

Naruto memandang Ryuzetsu lagi "Apa sih masalah mu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Gadis bersurai silver itu kembali menatap Naruto. Dengan mata yang sedikit memincing.

Hening beberapa saat sembari saling menatap dengan wajah sama sama datar.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk mengurangi Rokokmu?" balas gadis itu

"Aku tidak ingat.."

"sudah ku katakan berkali kali..."

"Aku tidak ingat..."

"Kutulis dalam setiap laporan yang ku kirimkan.."

"Tidak terbaca.."

Perdebatan yang datar, dengan expresi serta nada suara yang sama. Sejenak mereka terdiam, kembali saling pandang tanpa suara unuk beberapa detik.

"Perhatikanlah kesehatan mu, kuning" Ryuzetsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti istri ku, rambut debu.." balas Naruto sembari memajukan wajahnya.

Ryuzetsu terdiam , masih tetap menatap wajah Tan pemuda di depannya dengan datar. Hanya saja rona merah terlihat menghiasi wajah datarnya. Semakin lama semakin merah.

"Cih..." gadis itu membuang muka. menghela nafas ringan, sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk nya. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oi kemana kau pergi?"

Ryuzetsu melambaikan tangan. "Tunggu di situ.."

Tiidak ada niat membalas ucapan Ryuzetsu, pemuda itu menghela nafas ringan. Kembali menyesap kopi buatan Ryuzetsu. Beberapa saat kemudian Ryuzetsu muncul dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan sekotak cookie di tangan.

Menyodorkan benda itu padanya.

"Cookies lebih nikmat untuk menemani kopi kau tau!"

Naruto merogoh kotak cookies itu, mengambil satu buah lalu mulai menggigit nya.

"Ya, ya terserah.."

Ryuzetsu kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ngomong ngomong Naruto, kau yakin tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Malaikat jatuh di Gereja itu?"

Naruto kembali menggigit Cookies nya, dilanjutkan menyesap kopi dengan perlahan.

"Terburu buru itu tidak baik, Ryu.. lagi pula , kita masih belum tau siapa yang memobilize mereka"

Ryuzetsu mengangguk mengerti , gadis itu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Tapi jika prediksi mu benar, mereka akan menggencarkan gerakan mereka saat aku tidak di sini.." lanjutan ucapan Naruto.

Ryuzetsu melirik pemuda itu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mereka terlalu meremehkanmu.. tindakan yang bodoh" balas gadis itu.

Sang Uzumaki menarik sudut bibirnya "Ya, aku masih memiliki taring dan cakar yang cukup kuat untuk sekedar menendang bokong mereka"

"Selain itu lebih baik melakukannya dengan informasi yang lebih pasti bukan? Aku mungkin memerlukan seseorang yang mungkin memiliki informasi tentang hal ini" lanjut nya.

.

.

.

 **Kuoh academy Occult club room 8.53 p.m**

Rias menatap keluar melalui jendela ruangan itu. Menghirup udara bebas Dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan gelisah, sore ini Issei mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan dari seseorang di perumahan X. Tapi entah kenapa masih belum ada kabar dari pawnnya yang satu itu.

"Apa kau mengerti khawatirkan Issei-kun Rias?"

Rias menatap Akeno , Tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan 2 gelas tes di atas nampan. Gadis itu meletakan teh di atas meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tuannya.

"Enthalah Akeno, tapi mad Exorcist yang berkeliaran ini terlalu membahayakan untuk kita.."

Rias mengambil cangkir tehnya lalu menyeruput dengan pelan. Sejak tiga hari lalu seorang utusan dari Vatican dikirim ke kota ini, pendeta yang ditugaskan di Gereja kuoh. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu, mungkin Vatican hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pengawasan pada kota. Setidaknya itulah yang Rias pikir.

Tapi kemarin, muncul seorang Exorcist gila yang membabi buta setiap iblis ataupun Yokai yang di temui. Bahkan dia tidak segan membunuh manusia yang terlibat dengan mereka. Dirinya sudah memberikan informasi ini pada Naruto , tapi pemuda pirang itu hanya memberikan tanggapan berupa uap an tak jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Belum memberi kabar?"

Rias meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Menatap Akeno dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Si kuning sialan itu hanya memberikan jawaban tidak jelas.."

Akeno sedikit terkekeh, jarang sekali Rias terlihat kesal begini.

"jarang sekali melihat mu mengumpat seperti ini Rias.."

Adik raja iblis itu terlihat semakin kesal, bergumam tak jelas menyalahkan pemuda kuning yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir soal Issei-kun.." Akeno kembali berucap.

Rias terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata sembari menarik nafas Ringan. Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"kita akan memeriksanya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan pawnku terluka begitu saja! Akeno siapkan sihir'lompatan.." ucap Rias dengan mantap.

Pawn queennya mengangguk yakin, bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memulai merapal mantra sihir dengan tangan yang merentang ke depan.

Sebuah lingkaran merah berdiameter 1meter muncul di tangan gadis itu.

"Rias , sudah siap..." ucapnya.

Rias mengangguk. "Ayo pergi.."

Kedua gadis itu memasuki lingkaran sihir tadi, seketika mereka di lompatkan ke tempat dimana Issei berada. Cara kerja sihir Akeno adalah dengan menggunakan energi penanda, dimana energi sihir Issei adalah katalis yang menjadi tempat tujuan lompatan sihir itu. Sebagai pawn yang berada di bawah raja yang sama Akeno dapat melakukan lompatan sihir ke tempat pawn lainnya berada.

Tap

Kedua gadis tadi berada tepat di depan Issei , dimana pemuda itu benar-benar tengah bertempur dengan mad Exorcist yang berkeliaran. Lebih terlihat seperti Issei terpojok, bagaikan kucing yang mempermainkan tikus.

"Ke-ketua.." gumam lirih pemuda itu.

Rias melirik Issei, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Maaf Issei-kun.. sepertinya kau mengalami sedikit masalah di jobmu kali ini.." Ucap gadis itu. Matanya kini tertuju pada pendeta baru yang dikirimkan Vatican. Tergeletak pingsan di pojok tembok rumah tersebut.

"kau benar-benar tidak pandang bulu ya, Mad Exorcist.." Rias kembali berucap.

"Maaf maaf, atas pemandangan yang tidak senonoh ini nona iblis" Sang mad Exorcist berucap. Pria berambut putih sebahu, dengan setelah jas panjang berwarna hitam serta sepasang senjata berupa pistol dan benda berbentuk gagang pedang di pinggangnya.

'bahkan tanpa senjata ia dapat memojokkan Issei' batin Rias.

"... Namaku adalah Fred Sallzen , seorang pirang suci yang siap melayani untuk menumpas kejahatan!"lanjutnya sembari membungkuk sok elegan.

"Berhenti menbual! Pria gila! Kau bahkan memukul seorang gadis pendeta dengan tangan busuk mu!" Teriak Issei dengan tiba tiba-tiba.

Freed melirik Asia. "Ah, dia membela seorang iblis jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memberikan sedikit hukuman" balas Freed dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Pria itu kembali menatap Rias dan pawnnya. "Selain itu, sepertinya tugasku semakin bertambah.." Freed menjilat bibirnya. Mengambil benda berbentuk gagang pedang yang tergantung di pinggang nya.

Swiiing

Bilah cahaya muncul sembari Freed mengayunkan tangannya, memainkan pedang cahayanya dengan Lues untuk beberapa saat lalu mengacungkannya pada Rias.

"Akeno, Issei, berhati hatilah, pedang itu merupakan racun bagi kita para iblis" gumam Rias sembari mensiagakan dirinya.

"Gyahahahahaha..."

Tawa Freed menggema di ruangan itu, dirinya melesat maju Dengan mengayunkan pedangnya pada ketiga iblis tadi.

Rias memberikan instruksi pada kedua pawnnya untuk menyebar, menghindari setiap serangan yang di lancarkan Freed.

Sembari menghindar, mereka mencoba memberikan sedikit perlawanan. Menyerang Freed yang terfokus pada satu orang dengan tembakan sihir mereka. Saling cover untuk tetap dapat menghindari tebasan beracun pedang itu.

Hingga Freed berhenti mengejar mereka, menguap bosan sembari mengumpat.

"Menjengkelkan, mengejar tiga lalat seperti kalian benar benar sangat menjengkelkan..." ucap Freed.

Cckelk

Exorcist itu mengambil pistolnya, mengisi peluru benda tersebut lalu mengarahkan ke depan. Matanya melirik satu persatu iblis tadi.

"Mari lanjutkan acara kejar kejarannya..." Freed menaikan sudut bibirnya dengan mata yang melebar.

Menembakan pistol nya pada Issei, beberapa kali tapi pemuda itu dapat menghindarinya. Begitu Issei menghindar, Freed langsung melompat. Menebaskan pedangnya , menciptakan serangan kejutan tanpa celah yang cukup merepotkan.

Zraaassh

Issei tergores pedang itu di bagian bahu.

"AARRRRRRHHHH" Issei mengerang kesakitan.

Refleknyaa berteriak membuatnya melompat mundur mengambil jarak jauh dari Freed. Freed mencoba menyerangnya kembali, tapi instingnya memberi tahu untuk menghindari gerakan tersebut. Pria itu kembali melompat mundur.

Bllaaarr...

Tembakan power of destruction mengenai tempat Fred berada sebelumnya. Matanya tertuju pada Rias, dengan tatapan tajam ia menyerang Rias dengan cara yang sama yang ia lakukan pada Issei.

Menembakan pistol lalu melesat dengan pedang Ter ayun. Rias menghindari serangan serangan Freed dengan sedikit susah payah.

Bzzzztttt

Akeno menggunakan sihir listriknya, mencoba mengcover Rias yang terlihat mulai terpojok.

Dan Freed kembali mundur.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali memandang iblis iblis di depannya satu persatu.

"kalian benar benar merepotkan.." Freed meregangkan tubuhnya. Pria itu menjilat pistolnya dengan menjijikkan. "jika seperti itu, aku akan hancurkan kalian bersama-sama" lanjut Freed dengan senyum psyco di wajahnya.

Dia Kembali menyerang secara membabi buta, gerakannya menjadi random. Saat ia menyerang Issei dengan pedang ia akan menggunakan pistolnya untuk menembak Rias atau Akeno. Begitu seterusnya, tidak ada kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Exorcist di depan mereka kali ini benar terlatih. Vatican memang berbahaya , itulah yang Rias pikir. Gadis itu memberikan isyarat untuk berkumpul.

"Dia sangat berbahaya..." ucap Rias. Yang di tanggapi anggukan setuju oleh dua pawnnya.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini...aku akan melakukan sesuatu! Ketua Akeno-sanpai bantu aku"

"Eh?"

Rias dan Akeno terkejut dengan perkataan Issei. Tapi keterkejutan bertambah di saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berlari secara frontal ke arah Freed.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Rias berteriak kesal. Tapi dia sepertinya paham dengan apa yang coba Issei lakukan. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan mad Exorcist itu, dan mengandalkan kekuatan nya serta Akeno untuk menghabisi pria itu. Strategi yang rapuh, sangat rapuh.

"Gyahaha" Freed kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya, mencoba menembak Issei beberapa kali.

Sigap gerakan Issei menghindar dari tembakan yang Freed lancarkan. Tapi beberapa kali ia harus terkena goresan tembakan tersebut.

Sementara itu Rias berdecak kesal, dia menatap Akeno yang masih terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Akeno, siapkan sihir mu..." ucap Rias. Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk, tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Traaaaang

Ayunan pedang Freed di tahan Issei dengan boosted gearnya.

"Cih..."

Freed berdecak kesal, dia telah mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke jantung Issei. Tapi otaknya mencerna situasi dengan cepat, di saat matanya menangkap sosok Rias dan Akeno yang tengah mempersiapkan sihir mereka. Roda gila dalam kepalanya berputar kencang, dan mencapai satu kesimpulan penuh Resiko yang dia dapat dari fakta di kepalanya.

"Outtaaa... Berhenti di sana atau aku akan menembak habis iblis mu ini" Freed berteriak, tangannya semakin menekan pistolnya di dada Issei. Sementara itu keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis pria itu.

"Ketua! Akeno-sanpai habisi pria ini!" Teriak issei bar bar. Freed menggeram terkejut, dia benar benar berada di posisi judi kali ini.

Mata pria itu tertuju pada dua gadis iblis yang posisinya agak jauh. Tidak bergerak, tampak ragu dengan sihir mereka sendiri. Itu membuatnya menarik sudut bibir, tersenyum liar dengan mata melebar. Tebakannya benar, gadis bersurai merah itu tidak akan mengorbankan bawahannya. Buktinya dia datang kemari hanya untuk menjemput pawnnya. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk tetap bertahan hidup pikir Freed.

Sementara itu , Issei terlihat kesal dengan kesalahan yang tidak ia kira. Dia melupakan jika ketua nya adalah orang yang tidak akan meninggalkan bawahnya begitu saja. Issei menggeram kesal, mengutuk kebodohannya yang terburu buru.

Rias dan Akeno pun telah menonaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya, menatap Freed dengan was was.

"Heh! Aku akan membiarkan kalian lolos kali ini.." Freed berucap. Tidak ada balasan dari Ketiga iblis tadi.

Diam diam mad Exorcist itu merapal mantra, sebuah lingkaran sihir tak sempurna muncul sedikit demi sedikit di sebelah tubuh pingsan Asia. Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, sebuah sihir lompatan ala Vatican.

Swiing

Pria itu menghilangkan pedangnya lalu dengan cekatan memutar tubuh Issei. Mencengkram leher belakang pemuda itu, dan mengarahkan pistol nya pada kepala Issei.

Berjalan perlahan mendekati lingkaran yang belum sempurna itu. Bibirnya terus merapal sutra hingga beberapa saat lingkaran tersebut berbentuk sempurna.

"kalau begitu, selamat tingga-"

Blaaarrrrr.

Tembok di belakang Freed hancur, membuatnya terpental ke depan bersamaan dengan Issei. Dalam seketika pula lingkaran sihir yang ia buat menghilang. Membuat Rias dan Akeno terkejut setengah mati.

"Cih..." Freed berdecih kesal. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap tegang lubang di tembok itu.

Kliring

Sosok Itachi muncul dari Balik tembok yang runtuh tadi, dengan sayap gagak serta tongkat besinya.

"Uwaaaaa apa tidak terlalu berlebihan Itachi?" ucap Sai yang mengekor di belakang Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia menatap Freed dengan datar lalu pandangannya beralih pada Rias yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya Andasedikit kewalahan Rias-sama.."

Rias menghela nafas panjang lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Naruto mengirim mu?" Tanya Rias yang di balas anggukan singkat oleh Itachi.

Pria berambut kuncir kuda itu melangkah maju mendekati Freed.

Tap

Kliring

Menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai, dan menatap angkuh pada Freed.

"Tuan muda bilang, kau telah membuat banyak masalah di kota ini.."

Freed tak menjawab, dia merasa keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Dia benar benar berada di posisi yang sulit kali ini, bahkan untuk kabur tidak mungkin dia dapat membawa Asia bersama dengannya.

"Muncul lagi iblis busuk..."

Mendengar ucapan itu , Sai melangkah mendekati Itachi, berdiri di sebelah pria itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Masih bisa membual ya di posisi mu saat ini..."

Freed terdiam, dia merasa melawan dua pria di depannya adalah bunuh diri. Aura iblis yang aneh dari mereka, itulah yang Freed rasakan.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain, seperti nya aku harus menggunakan itu..' batin Fred berteriak. Pria itu melangkah perlahan ke samping, lalu melompat berguling untuk mengambil pistolnya yang terlempar tadi. Mengacungkan benda tersebut pada Itachi di depannya.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat merogoh saku dengan hati-hati, mengambil sebuah bola seukuran kelereng berwarna Hitam.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkan kalian lolos .." Freed kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum gila sembari menarik pelatuk pistolnya , menembak membabi buta yang menyebabkan Rias dkk harus menghindari tembakan peluru itu.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada , Freed melempar kelereng hitam tadi ke tanah.

Blam

Asap tebal muncul dari kelereng tersebut. Menutupi pandangan setiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat tinggal udang!" gema suara Freed.

Beberapa saat kemudian asap itu hilang, bersamaan dengan Freed yang juga telah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kemana dia pergi?!" Teriak Rias , ia menolehkan wajahnya ke setiap bagian ruangan. Lalu berlari mengecek keluar rumah, nihil dia tidak menemukan pria gila itu dimana pun.

"Oioioi apa apaan asap itu.." Sai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Menatap Itachi yang terlihat berjongkok di depan tubuh' pingsan Asia.

"... jadi dia pendeta yang Vatican kirimkan?" lanjut sai.

Dibalas anggukan singkat Itachi. Pria keturunan uchiha itu berdiri dan menoleh kepada Rias.

"Aku akan mengurus gadis ini, tidak masalah bukan?" tanyanya pada gadis iblis di belakangnya

"Oi! Mengurus?! Apa maksudnya itu?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Asia-chan?!"

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu membalikan badan menghadap Issei.

" kau keberatan?"

Issei menggertakan giginya , menatap Itachi Dengan keras. "Ya, aku keberatan! Apa maksudmu mengurus nya? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhkan ujung jarimu pada nya...!" ucap issei lantang sembari mendekati Itachi. Mencengkram kerah jubah pria itu lalu menatap lekat wajah nya.

"Issei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rias berteriak keras, gadis itu mendekat pada Issei dan Itachi , tapi menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba tiba saat gestur tangan Itachi mengarah padanya.

"Perintah tuan muda adalah mutlak...meski harus membuat mu lumpuh disini, aku akan tetap membawa gadis itu" balas Itachi sinis sembari melepaskan tangan Issei dari kerahnya.

"Oioioi Itachi , jangan membuat pertikaian lain disini" Sai mendekati Itachi dan menepuk pelan pundak pria itu.

"Aah, maaf atas kesalah pahamannya, Issei-kun... Tuan muda hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis ini saja. Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, oke?" lanjut Sai dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Yaaa tentu , tuan muda tidak akan melakukan hal hal yang tidak akan membuat seorang gadis tidak senang. Percayalah"

Issei menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah..."

"Oke, urusan disini selesai! Kami akan segera pergi..." Sai mendekati Asia, membopong tubuh pingsan gadis itu lalu berjalan keluar melalui lubang yang di buat oleh Itachi.

"Pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh Exorcist itu mungkin akan di palsukan menjadi kasus perampokan, Sai akan menelpon polisi untuk masalah ini. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi.."

Rias mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Itachi. Lalu membuat gerstur agar Issei dan Akeno berkumpul.

"Akeno, kita pergi sekarang..." ucap gadis itu.

"Dimengerti..."

Akeno mulai merapal mantra , merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Sampaikan salam ku untuk si kuning itu, Itachi-san.." ucap Rias sebelum memasuki lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Akeno.

"Akan ku sampaikan.."

Itachi berjalan mendekati mayat pemilik rumah itu, berjongkok di depannya lalu memanjatkan doa pada arwahnya.

"Semoga Budha menuntunmu.." ucap pria itu dengan mata terpejam.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto terduduk diam di atas pohon sakura , bersandar pada batang besar pohon itu. Menatap langit malam dengan bulan yang tertutup awan.

Di bawah pohon tersebut terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang pucat yang duduk diatas akar pohon tersebut. Sembari menengguk botol sake yang ia bawa.

"Apa mereka belum kembali Tuan muda?"

Naruto melirik kakugyouki. "Mereka datang..." balas Naruto singkat, pemuda itu berdiri di atas dahan. Melompat mulus ke tanah lalu menepuk nepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

Kakugyouki melakukan hal yang sama. Beranjak dari tempat duduk, meregangkan tubuh besarnya lalu menatap ke langit. Mendapati Itachi dan sai yang tengah terbang menuju ke tempat mereka.

Whuussss

Tap

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Naruto saat Itachi dan Sai mendarat di depannya.

"Kami telah membawanya Tuan muda..." ucap Sai sembari mengangkat tubuh Asia.

"Hmmm? Ada yang terjadi padanya?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sedikit masalah dengan mad Exorcist yang berkeliaran kemarin.." jawab Itachi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, bawa dia masuk Sai..." balas Naruto singkat. Pemuda itu beralih pada Itachi. "ah tolong ceritakan semua yang terjadi di sana Itachi.. aku ingin mendengar semuanya." lanjutnya

"Dimengerti Tuan muda..." Itachi membalas dengan menundukkan kepala.

Kejadian yang berkaitan dengan gereja benar benar membuat Naruto penasaran. Malaikat jatuh, utusan Vatican dan mad Exorcist yang tengah ramai di perbincangkan. Semua itu memenuhi pikirannya, membuat nya tidak fokus pada rencana yang akan di jalankan saat ujian nanti.

Oleh karena itu Naruto ingin segera menemui Asia yang merupakan utusan langsung Vatican, menyelesaikan masalah di kotanya Dan Berharap mendapatkan informasi yang berguna baginya, entah soal malaikat jatuh ataupun Exorcist itu.

Dia mengutus sai dan Itachi untuk membawa gadis utusan itu padanya, sekalian berkeliling untuk menemukan hal yang aneh di kota. Benar saja kuoh tidak akan sepi dari masalah. Dan entah beruntung atau sial,masalah malam ini sangat berkaitan dengan hal hal yang ia khawatirkan. Semua berkaitan dengan gereja.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas ringan, lalu berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Membuat gestur agar Itachi dan kakugyouki untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Itachi menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah tadi, tentang Rias dan mad Exorcist yang menyerang mereka juga. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam rumah Naruto. Sembari menunggu Asia siuman, Naruto memilih untuk mendengarkan laporan Itachi.

"Hooo, dia menggunakan bom asap untuk kabur ya..." Naruto mengusap dagunya.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana kemampuannya dalam bertempur, tapi sepertinya dia dapat membuat Rias-sama kewalahan"

Naruto mengangguk, Masih mengelus dagunya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kalau begitu , dapat ku simpulkan dia adalah petarung jarak dekat yang cukup berbakat..."

Rias adalah petarung jarak jauh, serangan power of destruction nya merupakan senjata utama gadis itu. Naruto paham akan hal itu, seberapa hebat tembakan sihir yang dapat gadis itu lancarkan.

Jika bertarung secara sihir jarak jauh, dia yakin Rias tidak akan kalah. Tapi jika Sampai membuat gadis itu kewalahan makan dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa lawannya adalah petarung jarak dekat yang cukup kuat .

"aku tidak yakin dia akan muncul di kota ini untuk waktu yang singkat...",

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksud anda?"

"Begini, setelah mendapat sergapan seperti itu dia pasti akan segera kabur dari kota untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin pergi ke kota lain atau kembali'ke markasnya." Jelas Naruto itachi mengangguk mengerti . Memang penjelasan Naruto sangat masuk akal , jika Exorcist itu masih dapat berpikir secara jernih. Tapi jika benar kalau Freed pergi dari kota ini, maka mereka tidak akan mengerti motif di balik perbuatan Exorcist gila itu.

"Aaaah, benar benar benar merepotkan..." gumam Naruto sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

"Hmm?", Naruto melirik matanya, saat mendengar teriakan keras gadis pendeta itu dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke asal suara teriakan itu.

Mendapati, Asia yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan expresi ketakutan menatap Sai dan Kakugyouki.

"Aaahh, akhirnya kau sadar juga nona pendeta..." ucap Naruto sembari mendekati Asia. Lalu menatap sinis kedua pria yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Oi oi oi apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis ini? Sampai membuatnya berteriak ketakutan seperti itu, Sai , Kakugyouki..." lanjut nya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak bukan seperti itu, dia tiba-tiba berteriak saat kami mengobrol..." Sai berucap dengan dramatis, sembari menekankan tangannya di dada.

"Sai, hentikan gaya dramatis mu itu, aku sedikit jijik melihatnya.." balas Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

Pertanyaan sang gadis pendeta mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia melirik gadis itu.

"Aah, tiidak perlu takut, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mu.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto~ Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keseimbangan spiritual di kota ini" jawab pemuda pirang itu sembari membungkuk dengan elegan.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

Oke segini dulu buat chap ini mumpung masih free dan lagi ada mood buat nulis. Oh ada yg nanya soal Kakugyouki dia itu OC ya... Referensi nya dari Tokyo raven (:baca : plagiat)

Btw soal penggambaran karakter Naruto terlalu Op kah? Minta pendapat Kalian , harus di buat kaya gimana si karakter utamanya. Dan kalau ada saran atau kritik tulis di kolom review ya.

Oiya satu lagi tidak flame / kritik soal kehidupan pribadi. Kemarin ada baca flame gajelad di review ngatain kehidupan pribadi dll, pengen di tanggapin Cuma males banget negetik nya. Bakal panjang banget soalnya wkwkw, anggep angin lalu aja deh.

Oke akhir kata thanks for reading, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan review

See ya on next chap...

 **HizaChin Out!**


End file.
